The World: Project Eternity
by BKitsune6
Summary: Chpt12: A new member to the fold, and yet more things to be held. Luna returns and alot to come...Oh the humanity.
1. Logging On!

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not in anything form .sign, or how InuYasha looks. (don't ask) I do own the story I'm telling, and some characters.

.Sign: Eternality

Chapter 1: Logging On

"Finally. That was a pain. Ok I need a name… I know. Something Angelic, but what?" It was his first MMORPG, and it was a popular one. "_The World" _He wanted It to be perfect. In the mist of his thoughts a phone rang. He quickly fumbled with the receiver before finally answering it.

"Yo?" He said in a formal greeting.

"You on yet?" Came a voice at the other end.

"Yeah, I'm working on it, Acosta." He said to his friend.

"Ok, Edgar I'm almost done too. I'll check on Chels." Acosta announced before hanging up.

Edgar sat there for a second, on the dilemma at hand. "I've got!" He said joyfully typing the name he had though of. "What better name then 'The Azith of the Ark!' "

He moved on to the job classes. He had a name and an Idea. 'I'll go with Blade Master.' He though to himself, as he another clicking a button on the screen. He then moved on to the character model.

He wanted something out of the normal. He started with the hair. "I want simple jet black, just as the night. Eyes like the ocean so blue, and slight facial hair. Skin color? A light tan, maybe, or a whiter shade. This is hard." He scratched his head. "Light it is. Now clothing. Well I'm going with the Knight look, not Highlander. Colors? Black and blue. That'll do." His Character had short hair. He wore black armor with no shoulders. And blue chain mail underneath. He used a basic sword. No Helm and Black leg armor.

Ok Time to login into…_'The World'._

Edgar slid on his goggles and dove into _'The World'_.

User: Azriel

Password:

The screen went black for a second the in blue box with white letters appeared "Mac Anu"

He Appeared in the Aqua Capital. He was amazed at how real the graphics look.

He just stood there watching other users running around, and talking.

"Hey! Newbie get out the way. Your HOLDING up traffic!"

Azriel turn to see a Blonde LongArm male. He was wearing loose white shirt with gold around the collar, and gold breast plates. At his wrists were gold bands. He also wore white pants, and sandals. His weapon looked like a gold trident with a spear tip at the opposite end.

Azriel looked up and down awed by the character design.

"You know it's a bad thing to stare at someone. Do you know who _I_ am?"

Azriel shook his head. "Enlighten me." He replied sarcastically

The user stood proudly. "I am Za'Afiel! You should try not to attract attention to yourself like that newbie over there."

Za'Afiel pointed to a character on the bridge in the center of Mac Anu. He was a Heavy Blade with long with hair. He wore red cloth and was bare foot. 'think InuYasha cause I at a loss for words.' "Yeah he's been starring at the female users for close to five minutes now."

It struck Azriel that only one person it could be. As he ran down the stairs of the Chaos Gate and to the Bridge.

Azriel stopped next to the heavy blade. "If it isn't InuAcosta. As easy to find as always, Ya?"

" Edgar?" InuAcosta replied.

"No, it's Santa." Azriel replied sarcastically.

"Oh? Then I want a pony and some blank disks!" InuAcosta replied joking around.

"Here in _'The World'_ I'm Azriel got it?" Azriel said trying to intimidate InuAcosta.

"You got it Ed-Err I mean Azriel." InuAcosta tried to correct himself.

"Ok now we need is Chels to log in before we play the game."

Then over at the chaos gate a female Twin Blade logged into the delta server.

She was had black hair and a head band. She wore a black tank top with a grey vest over it, and long black pants. Around her waist was a series of straps and chains, and fingerless gloves. Her weapons were simple Amateur Blades. The person was definitely going for the assassin look.

She looked around and spotted Azriel and InuAcosta on the bridge. She took off towards them. She was shouting loudly.

"Acosta! I'm gonna hurt you soo bad!"

The two turned to each other. They both knew who it could be. Chels, for the killing.

InuAcosta then bolted heading to the weapons shop. It didn't take to long until the only thing standing in Chels's way was; there was anti PK rule, or it was frowned highly upon.

Azriel watched on enjoying the antics of his friend, but decided to stop Chels before she went too far.

"Ok Ms. Dante, don't kill the dog, just yet. We need him for our party, do either of you know how to form a party?"

The three of them looked at one another. Then agreed none of them did. So they ask the closest user to them.

She was a Wave Master. She had a similar design to Za'Afiel but she was white and silver, with white hair, and wore a robe over it all. Her weapon was wooden staff that swirled at the top with a shell.

" Well forming parties are easy. First exchange member addresses. Then use the drop down menu and select the party menu. Then select form party. Next put the users you want in you party. If they respond, then there goin' to appear next to your own image at the bottom of the screen. Easy, No? I'll show you."

Soon two other players came running to meet with her. One surprisingly was Za'Afiel and the other was a Wave Master who wore black robes with a white trim. He was holding a staff that looked like a skeleton.

"Let me introduce my friends and, I. He's Za'Afiel. The dark looking one is my game brother Makatiel, and I'm Iofiel. Together were!"

The three all struck a pose as they recited in unison "Fallen Messengers!"

Azriel and his friend thought for a second how silly they all looked.

InuAcosta was the first with a reaction. "That was ummm…Ok. I guess."

Then a vein bulged on Za'Afiel forehead. "What you say?"

InuAcosta dug his pinky into his ear. "That just much, if you ask me."

"Well NO one was asking YOU!" Za'Afiel growled as Iofiel, and Makatiel restrained him.

Azriel, and Ms. Dante thought it would be a good idea to leave gracefully. They Dragged InuAcosta, to the chaos gate.

"Now to get goin'." Azriel said approaching the chaos gate, but was stopped by Ms. Dante.

"You mind if we go back to the weapons shop. I forgot to get the Assassin's blades."

Azriel thought for second. "Let's scatter, be back in five minutes."

InuAcosta went back to the bridge were a group of people had gathered around as a gondola with Lady Subaru and Silver Knight was pasting by.

They regrouped at the chaos Gate. Azriel approached the gate. He selected the random warp. The random keywords were "Delta: Bursting, Passed Over, Aqua Field."

The three were warped to the field. It was a grassy plain with minimal magic portals. This is where they'll learn the battle mechanics. They approached a portal.

A goblin appeared. A small creature that was no taller than there knee cap. It was a gray and had a single dagger.

InuAcosta swung at it with his Zero katana, but the goblin side stepped his attack. Ms. Dante and Azriel decided to each take a portal each and on the last they'll all attack.

Acosta had hit the goblin once, and its HP was fading fast. He himself had taken a hit or two, but he finally diced the goblin for the victory. Then a blue treasure chest appeared.

"Sweet my first win, and sweeter treasure." InuAcosta proceeded to open the blue chest, but once he opened it, there was an explosion that did critical damage to his HP. "DAMN!" He shouted going through his inventory for a health potion. "Why no one tell me it was rigged?"

Azriel and Ms. Dante look at one another for a second before laughing at InuAcosta's mishap.

"What you think fortune wire is for? Not to make you cash." Ms. Dante taunted. "Anyway the next one's mine."

Ms. Dante approached the next portal with her claws held high. She took the standard Twin Blade stance and waited for the monster to materialize.

Another goblin appeared but before it could fully appear Ms. Dante unleashed a skill. "Saber Dance!" She started to slash the goblin as if performing a graceful dance, and by the end the goblin was dead. Ms. Dante continued to dance in victory.

" Ten points for the Twin Blade, and one for Heavy Blade. Ya gotta admit she studied the guide book." Azriel said to make InuAcosta feel like the real newbie he was. "Well I'm up to bat. Better check my skills before starting this battle." He paused for a second. "Great I can raise earth element of an area…"

InuAcosta proceeded to check his own skills. "I got, Hayabusa, and Ap Ganz."

Azriel decided to approach the portal. The goblin appeared, and Azriel ran. The goblin chased after, and caught up quick, so Azriel ran around in a circle.

His team was on the floor laughing. They loved Azriel running form the goblin. It was as if he was scared of the tiny thing.

Azriel ran till he was behind a large object coming out the ground. He smiled a cocky smile, as he used a speed charm. He shot from his hiding place a round to have the goblin pinned against the wall. He raised his sword up and started to attack. After a few slashes the goblin had fell.

"InuAcosta? How ya like my little strategy?" He boasted raising his sword in victory.

InuAcosta scratched his head, as he swung his Zero Katana over his right shoulder. " So what. You and Ms. Dante over there know more about the game then I. I'm a quick study and I'll prove it. Tell me get the last portal!"

Azriel and Ms. Dante looked at one another and nodded.

"Sure you'll handle the next monster." Dante said sarcastically, as she nudged InuAcosta in the ribs.

Azriel still feeling the effects of Ap Do was running laps around his friends. "Go right ahead. "Just remember not to open the blue chests."

InuAcosta stepped toward the portal, but was stopped by a user.

"Hey! I wouldn't do that if I was you."

He turned around to see a Heavy Axe, emerging from the dungeon followed by Za'Afiel and his party.

The Heavy Axe was in gold and black armor no helm. He had blonde hair, black eyes, and was smaller in body then the ones seen around Mac Anu. His axe was a basic level one Golden axe.

Acosta looked confused "why not?" He said getting aggravated.

The Heavy Axe shook his head. "Cause this place has been infected. Luckily no has gotten hurt, so step away."

Acosta look at the Heavy Ax skeptically. "So what's infected?"

The Heavy Axe shook his head, and let out a heavy sigh. "I guess we'll do this the hard way." He clapped his hands together. He pointed at InuAcosta and shout. "Suvi Lei!"

InuAcosta Turned Yellow and couldn't move! Then he proceeded to paralyzed Azriel, Dante, Za'Afiel, Makatiel, and Iofiel. Afterwards the area screen began to shake, and then the area data became exposed. All the 0's and 1's.

The Heavy Axe looked around. "Oh…shit. It's begging."

He looked at his captives and smile. "I guess I'll lock you all here for awhile."

There was the sound of keys on a keyboard clicking and a small noise rang.

He then walked over to the to the portal and out pop a goblin with strange figures in its name and its HP came up as "G&b1#n and #1$-n"

Now as that time six user of _"The World" _Went into a coma. There parents each heard a loud thump coming from there son, or daughter's room, and as they walked in they saw there child lay on the floor next to there computer wearing the goggles of the popular game _"The World"_. There parents call for the paramedics. There had each slipped into a coma. It was the weirdest thing. When they were given the news there child might not wake up…nothing could explain there reaction.

"It was the beginning of the end, of those six users. We will enjoy our little game." A voice said from with in "_The World_"

Next Chapter: Data, Data everywhere

A/n: Sad, no? Please Review!


	2. Data, Data Everywhere

A/N : Gotta give thanks for the reviews. I wasn't sure if anyone would ever read this. So Thank ya much, and have fun with this little chapter! It's explain some things left out from the Previous chapter, to some extent

Chapter2: Data, Data Everywhere

The Heavy Axe approached the data bug G&b1#n slowly. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked around for any other user lurking about. When he decided it was clear, he gave yet another sigh. "Data Bugs…Even though I made this as a test subject, there just a pain to track and drain…if only there was an easier way?"

There was the sound of keys being pounded. "Ok enter password, starting data drain procedures, and…" He looked in the direction of the data bug and pointed his axe at it.

"Good-bye." He announced as a series of data streams engulfed the goblin, the fragment of the virus was dragged out of the Goblin's body and into the Heavy Axe's Hand.

When the Goblin was normal he cased a Juk kruz spell to finish it off. He Finally turned his attention to the six people he captured. He looked at them for a second before he was struck with an idea.

The Heavy Axe quickly used Restorations to heal the people. " Soo…" He started but was stopped he Za'Afiel charging him head on. In mere seconds Za'Afiel was swinging his spear, and missing ever hit.

The Heavy Axe got tired and typed some code at his terminal. The Same streams of data swarmed Za'Afiel, and once they unraveled Za'Afiel's weapon was down graded to an Iron Spear. Za'Afiel then fell to the ground and crawled into a ball, and started shaking.

"Like I was saying. He'll be fine. I used an advanced controlled data draining program. He's lucky. If it was the natural data drain, he'd be in a coma. So...anyway. I'll drain anymore of ya if you try that stunt." The Heavy Axe swung his Axe over his shoulder.

Azriel was scratching his head, not sure if this was part of the game, but he went along with it. "So Mr. Heavy Axe Sir? You got a reason to be bothering us?" Azriel asked to try and answer his own curiosity.

The Heavy Axe snickered. "Now, now, now. That's not what you say to your captor, but if you want Gate Out. No one's stoppin' ya." He grinned looking around at each of the six.

So each of the group tried to Gate out but found that the command was grayed out. They were stuck in there with the loon. He 'drained Za'Afiel's data, and was rewritten to basic level and inventory.

Azriel looked back at the Heavy Axe. "Ok, this isn't part of the game. So what's the big deal?"

InuAcosta scratched his. "Hold it! This guy's a hacker?! I can't believe my-" Dante quickly smacked InuAcosta in the back of his head.

"Your just getting that? Man you need to get your head out your-"

"Hold your tongues! I'm no joke! I have important work." Said the Heavy Axe. " Now I'm goin' to do a quick analysis of each of your character data." Again the sound of pounding keys rang. " Ok we have 4 level 1s, 1 level 29, and 1 level35. I think it'll be better to downgrade you two."

He pointed his Axe at the two Wave Masters. He yet again perform a data drain. The Data strands engulfed the duo stripping them of there level and items. When they emerged, they both had lv.1 Cypress wands.

Now everyone one was level 1, and no threat to him. He was struck by an idea. The Heavy Axe dropped his axe folded his arms and smiled pleasantly. "Your all going to do me a favor. If you want to, or not."

The six users huddled up into a circle and started to discuss the matter at hand.

"Yo, Za'Afiel. We have no other choice. We rush him head on all six of us. Our best bet of getting out of here is a Game Over." Azriel planned amongst the group.

Za'Afiel shook his head. "No dice kiddo. Who knows what he could do even if we game it here. What's to say he won't follow us when we log back in?" His friends agreed with Za'Afiel.

"Well people." Interrupted InuAcosta. " We should here him out. Who knows there might be somethin' in it for us." Dante agreed with InuAcosta, and so did Za'Afiel and his group. "So we'll here him out. You never know if he'll give us rare iteams."

The group broke up and stood side by side one another.

"Ok. What are your terms?" Asked Azriel.

The Heavy Axe smiled. "First thing first. My intro. My name is Maxell. I'm a hacker in a secret guild, if that's what you wanna call it. Recently me and some friends of mine got our hand on some of the data from the Pluto's Kiss virus, that at one time, or another infected _"The World", _we screwed up." He scratched his head chuckling a little. "I want you to basically run around and delete infected areas, or something close to it. Think of yourselves as unofficial quarantine team. Let's leave it at that."

The Six huddled back into there circle. Azriel had his complaints, as did Za'Afiel.

"Let's take it. At least it'll be an adventure." Said Za'Afiel, but Azriel wasn't liking the plan.

"There's something wrong here. He's a hacker! WE can't diverse with hackers. How can we trust him?"

Azriel had made an important point, but Maxell was offering the RPG adventure of a life time.

They broke back into there line. To announce there decision. "Ok" said Za'afiel. "We'll do it."

Maxell smiled. "You never had a choice. This is the name of the game. It's Data Drain. I'm going to give you each the power to drain data form objects, users, monsters, what ever. BUT there's a catch! None of you are to leave _"The World"_ until your done." He grinned. "Okay?"

Again there was another added term, but they desired an adventure, and there it was.

Za'Afiel looked around to see nods and Azriel shaking his head. "Ok we agree, but explain this 'Data Drain' Maxell?"

Maxell nodded. "Of course! It's simple. Go to skill sub menu and select Data Drain, also your personal infection percentage with a fail proof color code. Green-good, Yellow - Caution, Red - Danger. You can lower infection by beating monsters without the use of Data Drain. Yes you can drain normal monsters to get virus cores, items, and rare items. I'll modify your characters so you can perform Data Drain."

The six users turned black with green lines going horizontally across there entire bodies.

Maxell stood still as he typed on his terminal. They stood there for close to ten minutes.

Then Maxell announced with pride. "Finish! Wait a sec for your characters to reboot."

Each of the character regained there appearances for one minor detail. Each one wore a pendent with a unique symbol around there necks. Maxell stood smiling. Proud of his work. "Now kiddies I'll leave you with on extra tid-bit of info. Those are data pendants. There not all reliable. They change shape when a enemy virus protection program breaks for a small period of time. Those weapons can perform the Data Drain." He started to trail off. "If I could only find 'her' and get my hands on one of those bracelets. Oh well…" He waved as he left them with a final word. "You can contact me at: Delta : Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground. Bye!"

With that Maxell gated out, leaving a confused group of people. The each stared at their pendants with even more confusion. The six then looked over each others pendants.

Iofiel loved the new character addition. "These are sooo cool! I'm mean; think about it. Rare weapons at our finger tips. We'll rack up in cash in no time!"

Makatiel shook his head disapprovingly. " No…" He said keeping to himself.

InuAcosta was fiddling around with his wondering the full possibilities of the Data Drain.

Each user had there own idea of how to do thing. Za'Afiel and his group gated out, back to the root town. At the root town they continued to the Chaos gate in search of a low area to get them back to there former glory.

On the other hand Azriel's group gated to the root town, and said there "byes" and "see you tomorrow!" But as they tried to log out a message displayed across there screen.

"Warning to are attempting a non-executable action. Please try at another time."

The next thing they tried was to remove their goggles form there heads, but couldn't feel their faces. They then check with each other to see if there friends had the same problem.

There they were standing in a triangle staring at one another, in shock. All of them guessed what happened. They couldn't log out. This freaked them out.

"Dudes, not cool. I'm stuck here?!" InuAcosta replied to a non-existent question. He was ranting and raving until Dante smacked him over the head.

"Okay there has to be a logical reason we can't log out. We just have to think about it." Azriel said trying to keep his cool.

"The hell there is. That bastard Maxell did this! He's a F-" Dante was stopped by InuAcosta.

"This is no time to be ranting. He said we could find him at; Delta: Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground. I say he find him and have him fix this!"

Azriel nodded in agreement. "Yeah let bring the fight to his door step."

The trio went to the Chaos Gate and Typed in the Keywords. Delta: Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground, but as the name suggest a message display.

"Due to technical Difficulties the area you are trying to access, is not assessable at this time."

There faces were struck with terror. They had no answers and no means of getting them.

"Oh…Sh-"

"Hold your tongue there Ms. Dante." Azriel caught her before she just erupted into a string of profanity. "We need a place to camp out. An area we could call our own. I wonder if Za'Afiel and his gang had the same problem." He said stroking his chin.

"Well guys. I think we should walk around to see if anything popped up on the board."

This was a rare thing indeed; InuAcosta with a good idea that didn't involve a series of police reports.

They scattered each one talking to other user to here if anything new had happen.

Azriel was about to give up hope until he heard a group talking about a mysterious keyword that popped up on the board.

"Hey did you here?"

"Here what?"

"About the new Sever, and Keyword."

"Naw. I rarely ever read the board. So what's it about?"

"Ok here it is. There's a New Sever, Its supposedly called 'Civilization'. Weird, cause its not a Greek letter. They say it appeared out of nowhere, and it even has the CC Corp. on there toes. There's only 1 key word there. Civ: Great, Destroyer's, Destruction. The root town is called. "Crimson Rains." Odd right, but that's not the strange part. No one can access the Chaos gate keyword, or the shops."

"Yeah. That is strange."

"Wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

That's when Azriel saw the two users walking around the corner. There were two ordinary characters. A simple Twin Blade, and a Simple Blade Master, both Female.

Azriel had his lead now all he needed was friends. He waited at the Chaos gate awaiting there arrival. When they got there they both came up with nothing interesting.

Azriel approached the chaos gate and selected 'other servers', but found none were operational, and the mysterious sever 'Civilization' wasn't on the list.

Azriel told Dante and InuAcosta of what he heard, but was baffled by the event that just happened.

"Why is everything so weird!" Azriel shouted, but at the same time Za'Afiel and his party appear after there leveling session. They were surprised to find Azriel and his group still logged on.

"So the Azriel deiced to stick to the game for a while, and flee?" Za'Afiel mocked.

Azriel shoot Za'Afiel a stare that would have killed a man. "Have you tried logging out?" He said gritting his teeth.

Za'Afiel shook his head. "No, of course not, _"The World"_ is my life! I'll be on for a good hour more. Why?"

"Just try it. You'll not be disappointed." Azriel said regaining his calm.

So the Fallen Messengers attempted to log out, but was hit with the same message.

"What you do you our data?!" Za'Afiel said enraged.

Azriel shook his head. "Nothing. Maxell did, and bother trying those keywords there were a dud. We've been…" Azriel couldn't find the words to explain the events that had enveloped them this day. "But one things for sure. We need to find Maxell."

Next Chapter: Strike Thy Gate's of Despair


	3. Strike Thy Gate of Despair

.A/N: Ok I got something new for all of you. Here's were I'll spend time telling you about each character. This chapter's is InuAcosta!

InuAcosta is a Heavy Blade. A fan of all things anime, but his favorite is InuYasha.(duh) That is why he looks the way he does. Has a tedious to let his eyes wonder from time to time. Regardless the situation he always seem to see the least obvious choice and does it. Has a tolerance for mistreatment; that he endures at the hands of Dante. He's smart at the roots, and skill for picking Keywords.

Chapter3 : Strike Thy Gate's of Despair

The six spent there night in the root town Mac Anu. They pondered on the mystery of the locked gates. To them it made no sense. Why would the administrators lock an area, and of areas to lock; they locked the one area they needed. It pissed them off, but there was one good about being in game. It was that they didn't need sleep, but they felt like they were sleepy.

"So how are we going to get to Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground? Hack the gates?" Complained Za'Afiel.

"My guess is as good as yours. We have to wait." Azriel yawned.

"Virus…?" Makatiel muttered.

"I think my bro is trying to say is; Maybe the virus can help us break the protective barrier. Maxell said we have to break data protection. So lets try and drain the data on the Chaos gate?" Iofiel said.

InuAcosta leaned closer to Dante's ear and whispered. "You notice that that Makatiel guy says one word, and Iofiel explains what he means in that one word. She and Makatiel are cracked if you ask me."

Dante responded by punching InuAcosta's in the arm. " You know that was cracked. It's not smart to say bad thing about the people were going to spending too much time with." She whispered back.

InuAcosta rubbed his arm, and nodded.

The sun was rising on a new day in _"The World"_, and users swarmed into _"The World"_ to meet friends and have fun, but not for Azriel, and Za'Afiel. They just knew another day of there life was gone, but all the users went silent as yet another user logged in.

The streets then became alive with the chatter of people all saying the say thing. "It's Orca! I can't believe he'd be here in such a low level sever."

Orca stood near the chaos gate. He was swarmed by fans and admirers alike.

Because Azriel and his friend were new to _"The World"._ They only knew one thing. That that guy must be popular. That's when Iofiel took noticed of how the newbies reacted to Orca's appearance.

"That's Orca of the Azure Sea. He is half of the most powerful team in _"The World"_. They cleared the One Sin event!" Iofiel pointed out. "Hey! Maybe he could help us, what you think bro?"

Makatiel look at the situation at hand. "…Nope…"

Iofiel puffed out her cheeks before answering for Makatiel. "Ok…What my bro trying to say is; Orca may not help us out being how famous he is, but it's worth a try." She smiled. "Za'Afie? You mind talking with Orca?" She said all big eyed.

"What?! I'm not gettin' tricked. Azriel is comin' with me." Za'Afiel continued to the bridge of Mac Anu, with Azriel Behind him.

Azriel was nervous. He never met a celebrity before. Real or virtual. "So you ever met Orca?"

Za'Afiel shook his head. " No, but I've read he's into helping newbies, and last I checked you started playing yesterday. That make's you perfect."

Orca was at the Elf's Heaven collecting some items for his latest dungeon adventure. When he turned around he was greeted by a nervous Azriel.

"Hello umm…Orca sir. May I have a moment with umm you?" Azriel knew he crewed up, but he didn't chicken out, like he planned.

Orca chuckled. "Not many people like you around here. Let me guess. Your as new as they come. Right?" Azriel nodded. " So what you want to talk about?"

Azriel took a deep breath trying to remember what he had planned to say. "Well…umm…What do you know about the Pluto's Kiss virus?"

Orca almost jumped! "What you wanna know?"

"What is it, and how were you involved?"

Orca shook his head. " Sorry, but I was in a deep coma at the time, but my friend Kite was the one stopped it."

"I see… well know anyone who knows more?"

"Yeah of course. My partner Balmung knows. I did hear the story of there adventure, but he hid some of the details. Unfortunately I haven't heard a thing from him since he sent out to find a group of hackers. He said he'll be in the new server, but no one has been able to access it." Orca sighed heavily. "What you know kid?"

Azriel knew he shouldn't say everything, so he held out on some of the facts. "Well…umm…Me and a couple of friends of mine were in this area, and the strangest thing happened. The area got all weird and the place's 0's and 1's appeared."

"Well tell me the keywords and I'll give you my member address." Orca said.

Za'Afiel on the other watched Azriel try not to make himself out as a "bad guy". Za'Afiel decided he would intervene.

Za'Afiel walked up behind Azriel with the answer to Orca's question. "The keywords are as following. Delta: Bursting, Passed Over, Aqua Field. If I'm not mistaken you visit the area often."

Za'Afiel leaned against his spear. Azriel was relieved.

"So Orca how's that partner of yours? Is he still as stubborn?" Za'Afiel asked casually.

Orca smiled. "What happened to your weapon? Wait who are you again?" Scratching his head.

Za'Afiel shook his head. "I'm Za'Afiel. I'm the leader of the team "Fallen Messengers." WE met in a dungeon a couple of moths ago. You know me and Balmung argued who should get the Gott treasure. Think limited time dungeon?"

Orca scratched his head. "Oh yeah! That was when Balmung wanted some rare sword, but you and your party were there first. Boy did you get on his nerves." Orca turned back to Azriel. "Ok here." Orca and Azriel exchanged member addresses. " Ok now invite me to your party."

Azriel then looked at Za'Afiel. " Hey Za'fie." Azriel said mimicking Iofiel. " You, mind comin' with?"

Za'Afiel crossed his arms. "Well ok." Za'Afiel continued and gave Azriel his member address.

Azriel invited the two into a party. After everything was set, they warped to. Delta: Bursting, Passed Over, Aqua Field.

The field was just as they left. Nothing looked as if it changed. The area was unstable.

"Wha-what could have done this? Can it be?" Orca said looking around.

Azriel and Za'Afiel glanced at one another before moving over to each side of Orca.

"This world is…It's like what happened before. Could it be?" Orca ran off. "Where's Balmung?"

"You know there's hope for the future. There hasn't been any victims yet. We still have time. Orca can you help us?"

Orca turn around. "YOU… have my aid. I'll do what I-"

The area began to shake violently, area weather went into a heavy down poor. Lighting flashed and thunder howled. A foul wind ripped threw the air, making it sound as if it was screaming.

"WHAT's going on Here!!" Orca was confused, but less then Za'Afiel.

Then in the sky appear a figure. The figure descended. It was translucent and pale.

Orca looked hard at the person. "Au-Aura?" She look so much like the girl he met. The shinning girl Aura.

"…No…I am Alaura…a descendent of sorts… Run now for your lives are in jeopardy. Beware."

Orca walked closer to Alaura. "Tell me what is it that jeopardizes our lives."

Alaura looked around the field with eyes wide. "There coming."

Orca raised a hand to halt." Wait? Who?"

Orca's words were in vane as Alaura faded into the background.

Then four more users entered the field. It was none other then Za'Afiel and Azriel's groups. They looked around to see and hear the changes.

"Yo!" Azriel said waving them to join them.

"Hey Azriel what's going on here? Was it Maxell again?" InuAcosta asked.

Orca turned around with stern eyes. "Who's Maxell? What is his place in this?"

Azriel took a breath to explain. "We haven't been honest. We are kinda stuck in this game. We were locked in by a hacker by the name Maxell. We can supposedly use data drain. Maxell said if we need to talk with him we can find him Delta: Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground."

Orca calmed down. "So call me when you need hel-"

The ground again quaked but this time it opened up. What sprung fourth was what look to be a giant door. A door of white.

The seven of them started to look around the door.

Za'Afiel and Makatiel opened the door to see nothing but the other side of the field. They were puzzled till the door began to glow a pale blue. All of them took a few steps back, to witness a person emerge.

It was a female wave master. She was blonde covered in gold from head to toe. She held in her arms a small yellow bear with wings and a halo. She took a few step toward the large group then stopped suddenly.

"…Hello…" She said sounding sad.

Orca took a couple of step forward. "Hey? You shouldn't be here." Orca raised his blade in caution.

"Why? Why must you point that a me." She sniffed with tears forming in her eyes.

Orca lowered his blade. "Now wait. Don't get upset. I just didn't want to let down my guard."

The girl smiled. "Bu-but there's soo many of YOU, and only one of me. That isn't fare." She turned to back to the door and sat down against the doorway.

Makatiel looked around and spotted in the distance four shadows in the distance. He changed his relaxed posture for a more defensive. "Alert!"

Iofiel turn to Makatiel. " Hmm? What is it?"

"Danger." Makatiel responded quickly.

This time everyone started looking for the danger that Makatiel spoke of.

Orca took his eyes off the girl, and when he looked back, she was smiling, but only a moment ago she was sad almost in tears.

Then in the sky appeared a red wand. The wand came crashing into the ground kicking up a massive cloud of smoke.

"Damn." Orca said as the cloud covered them.

In the smoke there was a small red light. It drew them all in like a moth to the flame. It was a warm light shrouded in conspiracy.

The seven found one another at the red wand.

"What's going on here?" Azriel pondered.

"THERE!" Makatiel said pointing up to something floating above them.

They look up to see the girl with her bear on her head. She was giggling, but suddenly it stopped. She reached down towards the wand and it flew into her hands.

Then the smoke finally settle to reveal the same figures Makatiel saw before.

They all wore gold armor, but they each had an animals face. The biggest one was a Heavy Blade with a bear helmet. Then a female LongArm with armlets of the wolf. The next was a male Blade Master with a ram helm. Finally was a female Blade Master. She had in her hand helm with serpents.

There may have been less, but they were most likely stronger. With six lv. 3 and one lv.99 it looked somewhat capable.

The girl was floating start to talk. "Gan, Rue, Vak, Juk. What to I see? The beginning? No the end?"

Next Chapter: Viziers


	4. Vizier

A/N: Sorry this is late. Had research to do. (the games, Anime, manga…) Well this one's not so happy.

Character Corner: Today is Makatiel.

Makatiel is the super strong silent type. Doesn't like to talk much, but is willing to help. He and Iofiel play "The World" with a background story. The say there brother and sister, and a punishment to Makatiel for defining a god he was force to say one word. Not one knows what exactly he did. Not even Iofiel.

Chapter4: Vizier

It was an odd turn of events. Here they were in a low level area. The enemies before them were most likely stronger, but by how much?

Orca on the other hand could handle himself, maybe. No one could really tell, but one thing was for certain. Orca was ready to fight. He's half of the most powerful team in "The World", but with Balmung missing; thing were getting out of hand.

Za'Afiel and Azriel stood back-to-back ready to make an attempt of an attack. Here it was; could this be what Maxell meant by quarantine?

If it wasn't much already, the gold wave master had in her hands the infamous Wand of Skeith. Only Orca noticed that. It was that same Phase that put him into coma. It brought up bad memories for Orca. One's he didn't want to relive.

"Oh my sweet guests, how are you?" The gold wave master taunted. "Gan, Rue, Vak, Juk. What do we see? Hmm…could it be? Oh but it must. The flunkies of little Rai?" She point at each of them, hoping for a reaction, but sadly all she got were anger faces, and a finger or two from Dante, she wasn't very pleased.

The golden user who names seemed to be based on the elemental spells; Gan, Rue, Vak, Juk. Moved around, circling there pray. Each with a animal mark, and the girl above them with Skeith's wand.

There was no signs of attack. The gold users stood there. It was creepy. Everyone was think of how they could get out of it. It looked almost hopeless. They could probably tell that they were illegally edited characters. Then it hit each of them.

Is this what Maxell meant by "unofficial quarantine team?" Is this some game to him? Is this what were suppose to drain?"

As if they were being driven by some mysterious force, they reached for there data pendants. The pendants changed into a weapon matching there job class, but the wave masters who got bows.

It was like they were in a trance, and they attack. InuAcosta charge the Long-Arm with the armlets of the wolf. Makatiel and Iofiel waged war on the Heavy Blade. Dante against the Serpent helmed Blade Master. Za'Afiel and Azriel with the Blade master with the Ram Helm.

Then Orca looking up decided his target was the girl with Skeith's wand, but she was above, and he was below.

Everyone had there hands full with there enemies. InuAcosta though seem to be having a tougher time. The wolf like agility of his opponent was over whelming. Acosta would swing, and she would evade. He was angry.

"Damit, stand still!" InuAcosta said aggravated as he missed another attack.

The golden user he was fighting without a doubt was toying with him. He knew and it ate away at him. Then after what could have been the fifty swing the wolf like user disappeared. It looked like he had landed a hit, So he swung his blade over his right shoulder and rubbed his nose with his left thumb.

"She wasn't soo tough." He said proudly nodding his head.

Then out of know where he felt a sharp pain in his tail bone. The pain in fact sent him skidding a couple feet.

InuAcosta staggered to stand using his sword to help him up, while rubbing his back side.

"You know what? Virtual pain sucks…" He said with an aching butt.

Then Dante who heard InuAcosta had a reply to his statement. "Of course it does. It's called 'pain' for crying out load. What? You thought it was gonna tickle?"

She her self was having trouble with her friendly foe. Unlike InuAcosta's fight; Dante was on the defense of the Blade Master's attack. Dante was side stepping and jumping just to get small amounts of damage. In fact she hadn't even had a chance to attack. She was getting desperate. She was planning to try and slip behind her Blade Master foe and start attacking, but when the opportunity came she failed to get behind. Instead she was greeted by the good end of the sword in the gut. The impact sent her flying upward into the sky. Next the Blade Master use her Sword to jump up higher then Dante. Then delivered a scissor kick along Dante's back, sending her crashing into the ground.

Now the Wave Master weren't that much better off. Yes they were holding off the bear like Heavy Blade. There spells only slowed his confident walk. With his MASSIVE sword on his back he had not much to fear. The Makatiel out of desperation drew back on the string of his bow. As he pulled back a arrow of energy formed.

"DIE…" Was what came out of Makatiel's mouth, as released a the arrow.

The arrow went soaring straight at the Heavy Blade. Like before he stood as the arrow made contact with the Heavy Blade's armor, but there was a difference. The arrow pierced the Heavy Blade's armor! In there surprise the Heavy Blade collapsed. Following a green strand of Data appeared around the Heavy Blade.

Iofiel's eyes went wide. "Bro NOW! Shoot for the Data Drain!" Makatiel nodded and took careful aim, and released!

They were so close to draining and beating the Heavy Blade, but out of nowhere the gold rings that symbolized a user gating out of the area appeared around the Heavy Blade. The Data Drain arrow went through him as he gated out. They were so close. Then they turned there attention on supporting the others.

Now you think a Blade Master and a Long-arm could take one Blade Master, but they were being schooled. This Blade Master was holding them back with attacks like "Revolver" and "Vak Rom".

Every time one of them got close enough to attack, he'd use "Revolver" to push them back. Then he got enough distance to use "Ap Do". That when the real battle began. Neither Za'Afiel or Azriel could keep up. So the Ram helm Blade Master would run past them and at the same time use a horizontal slash. His attacks were relentless. Each strike had just as much power as the last.

They both were on the ground in seconds. There HP was low and they physically felt too weak to fight on.

Finally was Orca an the girl. She was out of range for his attacks and spells. She just floated there smiling innocently. She looked innocent but she had a bad vibe to her.

Then she descended to just hover a foot off the ground. She giggled then pointed her wand at Orca. Orca took it as a personal invite.

He charged and the girl raised her wand and stopped Orca with only a few inches between them. She smiled again, but this time struck up a conversation.

"Orca?" She said all big eyed. "DO you know what happened to Balmung?"

Orca looked angry. "It's none of your business!" He jumped back and angled his sword for his next attack.

"But I know where he is." She said in a maniacal tone. Orca stopped dead in his tracks.

"What did you do to him!" He pointed blade enraged.

She giggled again. "He's here in "The World", and he's not doing well." She smile at the memory.

"You Bitch!!" He ran straight at her content to running her through, but with a wave of her wand she force Orca to the ground with its shock wave.

She stood over Orca with Skeith's wand pointed down on Orca. "Any last request?"

"Yeah, two. First. Burn in Hell! And the other is…Where's Balmung?!"

She smiled. " He's hanging around Civ… You know he refuses to scream? Well it's time." She raised her hand opposite the one with the Wand. Then something very familiar appeared.

Orca saw "it" for the second time. The Data bracelet. "NO!" He shouted as she use data drain with nothing left where he stood.

The six remaining were, for the most part on the ground, and saw the horrific sight of the natural data drain. They all lost hope at that moment of getting out alive, but as to be on cue in there heads time slowed suddenly.

There out of thin air was the Golden Heavy Axe Maxell. He stood in the middle of the action with his head hung down in shame. He had come too late to save them all. He clenched his fist tight. Enrage he took a quick look around.

Around him was left the few players he choose, on the ground. He saw the other users in gold slowly making there way to finish off there prey. He watched as InuAcosta was kicked relentlessly as he laid on the ground almost motionless. He watched as Dante was juggled in mid-air with a series of graceful blow with the blunt end of a sword. He saw Za'Afiel and Azriel being burn alive with "Vak Don" spells. He Watched as an exhausted Makatiel and Iofiel tried to keep everyone alive, and there looks asking "When will it end?"

He looked up and once more around. He couldn't stand it.

"ENOUGH!" He roared. He raised a hand and snapped a finger.

Everyone but the other users in gold faded into the background right before anymore final blows could be done. Absorbed into the data stream that fed into every area in "The World".

It was a sad day in "The World" with the loss of Orca of the Azure Sea. They each in there heads said "bye" to Orca for the time being. They emerge in the area of; Delta: Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground.

There they all were mostly on the ground, with Maxell's back to the church. He shook his head at the poor condition of the six users.

Maxell quickly used a "Phal Repth" healing spell. After each user regained there strength. They sat there on the floor, as they saw Maxell walk away into the church. Once everyone got back to there feet and looked at one another, but with out eye contact.

They took the walk of shame to the great church of "The World". They saw Maxell on one knee before a statue of a girl in chains. Once they got close enough they could hear what Maxell was doing. He was praying.

"Forgive me Aura. I've failed again… It was my fault. I should have chosen better users, but there something about them. When I first saw them I saw a bit of you. It's silly. It's my fault. I created those monsters…"

Dante angry charge at Maxell. Maxell heard the echoes of Dante's steps and turn around to meet the wrath of Dante's fist against his cheek. He stood in shock for a second as he looked down on a panting Dante. He saw in her eyes the fire of hatred.

"You!" She was now poking Maxell in the chest. "This is all your fault! You never warned us of those things! It cause of you Orca was, was…"

By now everyone was around the two. Maxell looked up. " he was Drained. Ophelia the Ani did it. Not me. I didn't think you two would cross so soon, and Orca paid the price. He's most likely on his way to the hospital. He's … in a deep coma."

They all eyed Maxell mysteriously. Azriel had his arms crossed and was equally angry as Dante. " Who's Ophelia the Ani? Explain yourself now, and no mysteries. Got it."

Maxell nodded. "She and I are part of a Hacker group. We call ourselves the Viziers. With our name we have a title. I'm Maxell the Rai, and Ophelia is Ani. Then there Sagittarius the Gan. He's a heavy Blade with the mark of the Bear. Then there's Libra the Rue. She's a Long-arm. has the mark of the wolf. Then there's Virgo the Vak. He's a Blade Master marked by the ram, and one of the more powerful. Gemini the juk. She's a Blade Master marked with the serpent. We all loved this online game. Our idle was Helba. Then one night we came across a fragmented data file in the CC corp. mainframe. It was make 'Project: Eternity'. It was also dated around the time the big Pluto's Kiss thing happened. The one involving the character Kite." He paused to see if they were following. Then took a deep breath. "It was an event monster, but it had corrupted data. We were amazed to find trace amounts of the Pluto's Kiss virus in it. For a while we tinkered with the data. We were soon able to create Data Bug. Never did we let them loose in "The World", but it was fun. That's how we were able to create a controlled data drain. Then thing took a turn for the worse. Ophelia became consumed with the virus. Every detail, every foot note. Then she found that wand of hers in "The World". It gave her the powers of Skeith. She and the other recently started to infect "The World". She's crazy!"

Maxell hung his head in shame. Then Za'Afiel patted Maxell on the back. Maxell looked over to Za'Afiel.

"Look here Maxell. I don't know about the rest of these clowns, but I want payback. I'll fight to my destruction if I have to, besides I got a score to settle with that ass Virgo. You lead, and I'll follow."

Maxell looked around to see nods. He picked himself up and came to his senses.

"Alright then its settled. Were fighting back! Oh! I almost forgot. I have gifts for you all." Maxell handed to each of the six a small little box thing.

"It's a device that'll allow you to check your mail, talk to other users and check the board only. That means you can't talk to the outside world, and one more thing. The CC corp. is finishing up on a new feature to each root towns. It's called an arena. It'll be were users could fight one another and not lose data. Prepare, because in less than seven days there holding a grand tournament, for levels 1 - 15. So have fun and train. I'll figure somethin out in the mean time."

InuAcosta jumped for joy. "Yes! Finally I have a chance to prove myself!" Then on cue Dante made her comment.

"Yeah for me to whip you." She Followed it up with a playful punch to InuAcosta's arm. The group burst into a laughter. A laughter not because it was funny, but because they were scared.

Next Chapter: Enter the Colossus

A/N: Enjoy? What you think too much?


	5. Enter the Colossus

A/N: This week we have the Long-Arm Za'Afiel. This is a longer one. Anyone want to see, and this chapter starts a little off beat. Enjoy!

Character Corner: Za'Afiel

Za'Afiel is the poppas, egotistical, odd ball who in fact leads the "Fallen Messengers." Some know him as "Za'Afiel the Tsunami" because of his talent with Rue attacks. His teammates are his best friends in the real world. In the real world he's the oldest of three brothers and is hassled, because he does nothing at home. His only enjoyment in life is video games, anime and his friends. His background in the world: He's a fallen angel, sent to _"The World"_ to find a items that would restore him to his former glory.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enter the Colossus**

**"In a secret chamber in the dungeon of: "Delta: Hidden, Destroyer's, Treasure Gem"**

" This meeting will come to order. So Moonstone, how's there training going?" Said a impatient Wiseman.

Moonstone stood against the wall opposite of Wiseman. "…Good…There getting …Stronger…"

Wiseman nodded and looked towards the late arrival. "Natsume? Where have you been?"

" I was only trying to get stronger. Besides, Sora's not here." She protested.

From the shadow emerged a bored Sora. "Well? What do you all want from me? Hmm?"

"Well since were all here-we'll begin the meeting." Wiseman interrupted." You all probably know the reason I called you here."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it old man. I have business to attend to." Sora said growing fidgety.

"How is there training going? Sora? Natsume?"

"If you ask me those two are nothing more then stiffs. There all work and no fun." Commented Sora.

"Well, I think there strong. Not close to Kite was, but they show unmatched teamwork. It's really impressive." Natsume said adding her two cents.

"Well Moonstone agrees with Natume; in saying there getting strong, and I suppose they are a tad bit dull, but they will be needed."

"Well old man I've been collecting parameter books and secrets, but it's a real waste to give it to those two fools of yours." Sora said ready to leave.

"Well Sora they need to be ready for his arrival. You know when Kite rejoins us in _"The World"_, and besides we have high enough stats anyway."

"Well, bye then. I have better things to do then stand here. I'm going to watch the newbies beat on each other at the Colossus." With that he used a sprite ocarina to exit the dungeon and return to the surface.

* * *

**"In Mac Anu"**

"Are you sure about this Za'Afie? You've been training REAL hard." Said Iofiel, stocking up on medicines.

Za'Afiel nodded. "I wanna win it all at the Colossus. I want to prove how strong I really am. Besides; I'm not letting that punk Azriel beat _me_." Za'Afiel started to walk away.

* * *

**"At Elf's Heaven"**

"Are you sure you wanna give me such nice blades?" Said a skeptic Dante to Makatiel.

"…Positive…" Makatiel replied handing over Stealth Blades to Dante.

Dante received the Stealth Blades. She jumped up and down in glee. She then hugged a stunned Makatiel.

"…Welcomed…" He said rolling his eyes and gasping for air.

* * *

**" Weapon's Shop"**

"Hey Azriel. Check out my new Blade cool, right." Said InuAcosta happy over finally getting a Nodachi. It looked identical to the Katana of his favorite anime character. He swung it around joyfully. Till he accidentally hit Azriel in the head with it. Azriel was in a daze on the ground with swirl in his eyes. InuAcosta panicked and fled in search of a hiding place.

* * *

**"In front of the Chaos Gate"**

Azriel was still feeling the effects of InuAcosta's cheap shot. He rubbed his head were he had been hit. "I can't wait to fight you in the tournament. I'm gonna hurt you so bad."

InuAcosta took a few steps back a gulped.

"…Where..?" Was what Makatiel said.

"Well I think my bro is trying to say is: How do we get to the Colossus?" Iofiel explained.

"It's simple we take a couple of those gondolas and head south. We'll run into it eventually. Don't worry." Za'Afiel said pumped for the battles that's sure to take place that day.

They started off toward the gondolas over at the bridge. Talking of who amongst them would win it all.

After the six were gone, and at the bridge a new user appeared at the chaos gate. He a first glance looked like Kite, but the difference was he wore a powder blue instead of orangey red. He stared around a Mac Anu before heading to the bridge himself, but as he walked by he had a brief moment.

" What happened to Orca? Here we go again…"

* * *

**"At the Colossus"**

"What do you mean the singles tournament is full?" Ask an angry Za'afiel.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Was the reply of the NPC. "But the doubles are still open."

"…Fine…" Makatiel replied to the NPC.

Za'Afiel looked over to Makatiel with a puzzled look. "Are you sure?"

"…Positive…" Makatiel replied as he turn his back to Za'Afiel

"I still don't get why we couldn't just entered the singles tournament." InuAcosta was thinking out loud. He really didn't care who heard him. " So who's pairing with who?"

Iofiel thought it over and had come to a solution. "I know!" She said aloud. "We'll call for it. First call first serve!"

As soon as Iofiel said that Dante was the first to call out. "I got Za'Afie!"

Iofiel quickly a shot off her mouth. "That's no FARE! I want Za'Afie in my team!"

Za'Afiel on the other hand smirked. "Sure why not."

"But Za'Afie!" Iofiel said puffing out her cheeks.

"Hey you're the one who said 'first call, first serve', right?" Za'Afiel added.

"Yeah you said that Iofiel." Azriel added. "Besides-its only a game."

Iofiel began to hate them all. "Fine! Be that way." She crossed her arms staff in hand, turned around and pouted. "Hmmm…"

"Well then its me and you Makatiel." InuAcosta said casually.

"Hold it! What are you doing?" Azriel shouted al of a sudden.

"I'm choosing a partner. What does it look like." InuAcosta replied sarcastically.

Azriel took a few steps closer and said to InuAcosta in private. "What are you doing leaving me with the loud mouth? Why I have to deal with her."

InuAcosta nodded. "Because I can't stand her either." InuAcosta then proceeded to walk toward the Colossus entrance. With Makatiel following behind him.

Azriel slowly turned to the still angry Iofiel. "Well…Its not all that bad."

* * *

**"In the stands of the Colossus"**

Moonstone sat is a seat patiently awaiting the start of the doubles event, when Sora sat down next to him.

"Oh? Could it be? Moonstone? What brings you here? Hmmm?" Sora said relaxing.

"Waiting…" Moonstone replied solemnly.

"DO you wanna play a little game?" Sora ask Moonstone.

"What kind of…game?" Moonstone replied sounding somewhat interested.

"Its more of a bet really. We bet against each other, but first we choose a pair. Sounds good?" Sora then nudged Moonstones arm.

"Sure…" Moonstone relied shifting in his seat.

"Oh goodie. Here how we do things: First the amount. Say 500,000 GP?" Sora added to Moonstone's last remark Moonstone nodded. "Next the teams. I know who my moneys on to win. It's that Dante girl and her partner - whatever. I like her. She has spunk."

"I choose…the Twin Blade Saga…" Moonstone said nodding.

* * *

**"At the Tournament floor"**

In Each of the Root town the Master of Ceremonies Lios Spoke before a pact crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I Lios wish to have your attention. This is a special chapter in the history in _"The World", _and I'd like to thank you all for playing. We gather here to day to bare witness a great a fortunate group of users. For the winners in each division will receive two prizes. First a twelve months free in _"The World". _The other is there chose of a rare and mysterious item. Now on with the show!"

"Round1 of Block A is as followed."

"First is Team1 vs. Team 6"

Block A

Team1: Dante, Za'Afiel

Team3:InuAcosta, Makatiel

Team4:Beuwolf, Dartz

Team5: Jack, Joker

Team6: King, Queen

Team7:Alex, Alexzandra

Team 10: Kaiser, Caesar

Team13: Shadori, Razor

Next chapter: Opening Fight Jitters


	6. The Events

**A/N: Yeah! I finally reached 12 reviews! That's cause for celebration! To thank the reviewers, this is going to be a special chapter. I'm going to go through the whole tournament in this chapter! That means this will be longer. This chapter there's 2 character's corner! It's Iofiel and Dante. There's a new character type also. Which won't be shown in this chapter.**

**Character's Corner: Iofiel & Dante**

**Iofiel is a talkative person who can't really stop talking. She has the ability to understand the single word phrases of Makatiel. Her reason in _"The World" _isnot as simple as her friends, but far more complex. Her entire character is a cover up for a much more detailed story. She also calls her leader Za'Afiel _"Za'Afie"_. He personally hates the name but puts up with it.**

**Dante is the take no crap kind of person. She always has a comment. She has a natural magnetism that seem to draw the oddest people as friends. A experienced gamer who _loves _status ailments. You never want to get on her bad side.**

**New Character type : Duel Axe- Similar to a twin Blade but with more power and axes. Easy? Equip medium and light armor only, and duel axes to heavy axes. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: part A: Opening Fight Jitters

All of the 16 teams waited to find out who they would be fighting. Then the first two teams were called. "Number 1 and number 6 please report to the arena floor." Came the disembodied voice of Lios.

Dante had grown impatient and was excited for the start. Za'Afiel on the other hand seemed bored out of his wits. He in fact yawned before proceeding to the arena floor.

"Hey? Dante? You ready for this?" Za'Afiel asked as the walked down the short tunnel that lead to the arena floor.

Dante with a smug look on her face nodded. Her daggers were in her hand and in her head she played the entire match. In her head all Za'Afiel was there for was to intimidate. Some muscle to scare weaker users.

Za'Afiel on the other hand had a plan. His was to finish the fight with a impressive show of skill and power, and the high level equipment didn't hurt none either. He was a little too confident for his own good.

They exited the dark tunnel and enter the arena floor. It exciting. There were people cheering and sadly laughing. For some strange reason they laughed. Then Dante and Za'Afiel saw there opponents.

Across the arena floor they saw two Blade Masters. One was a male. He wore lavender armor. It wasn't a full suit. More like breast plates, leg mail, and brown leather gloves. He had short spiky brown hair. He looked as if to have jewels in his breast plates. Final on his face he had a lavender crown on his left cheek, and at his side was a Fencing blade. The other was a female. Her character looked similar to the guys, but she wore scarlet and had long blonde hair, and her crown was on the right.

The two teams each approached one another. Each member with a cocky grin. Then the male Blade Master extended his hand to Dante.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Dante. I wish you the best of luck." He smiled. " You can call me King."

The female was less friendly. " Now, now King. There's no need to show them mercy. They are below us. We are royal and they are commoners." By now her hands were on her hips and her nose in the air.

Hearing this stuck up attitude made a vein bulge in Dante's forehead. She was really wanting to fight now. She had the urge to hurt. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

The blade master then turned her gaze to the pissed off Dante. " Me?" She said sarcastically as she pointed to herself. " I'm Queen' and you must refer to me as your highness."

Dante was really happy they were fighting. She called no one highness, and no one calls her a commoner without some form of payback. Now Za'Afiel on the other hand. He was enjoying the moment. He knew Dante would snap and attack Queen ruthlessly.

The four took a couple of steps back and waited for the opening bell. All four of them with there weapons drawn and stances posed. It was odd. Almost 5 minutes and no bell?

Then Lios's voice was back. "We apologize for the delay, but you will have to decide for yourselves when to fight. That is all."

Za'Afiel almost fell over. He was tired, and the fight needed to start. Dante did what needed to be done. "FIGHT!"

It was as simple as that, but no one really moved. It was a stand still. Who would make the first move? Would it be Dante or someone else. Think for a moment.

It was Dante rushing head on at Queen. Za'Afiel and King didn't move. Queen was running away with Dante at her heels. Then all of a sudden she jumped up into the air, but Dante didn't stop running. That left Queen behind her.

Dante quickly stopped and spun around to find Queen laughing at her. This pissed Dante off more. She tried a spell. She used a simple Rai Rom.

The thunder energy generated a tornado underneath Queen. Queen didn't seem worried. She took the damage. When free she jumped up into the air to perform a basic Blade Master attack.

"Now, now Dante. Crack Beat!" Queen brought her blade down on Dante, but was too slow to hit Dante. Dante tried to get behind Queen.

**

* * *

**

Back with Za'Afiel

Za'Afiel was still standing in front of King waiting for King to make his move. King shifted his wait from foot to foot. "Well that's enough of that. So are you ready? If your not I understand." He closed his eyes and turned around. "If you want you can attack me. It won't do you no good." King then dropped his blade!

Za'Afiel thought about it for a second. _Maybe I should attack. He has no weapon in his hands. There's what-three, four steps between us, but he has to have something. No way he just do that. Is he that good?_ Za'Afiel raised his spear to King. "Dammit! Fight me like you mean it KING!" Za'Afiel raised his spear in rage.

King pivoted on his left foot and snickered. His head was hung low, too low to see his eyes, but his voice was shaking. "Now are you really sure? I can show you the power I have, but you won't like it. No, no." He stumbled a couple of steps before going on."…I call forth the power of all the past kings…I pass judgment upon ye. Cast in the name of GOD!" His head shot up to revile a gaze that should shatter stone. "Ye are…GUILTY!" He then used his foot to kick up his sword. "For your crimes against god you are condemned! Vak Don!"

The air became filled with the heat of the fireball that converged on Za'Afiel. Za'Afiel didn't have the time to evade the attack, and by the time the spell was over King was in Za'Afiel's face. King grinned. Then elbowed Za'Afiel in the shoulder. Za'Afiel stumbled back a few steps.

King charged in but was greeted with a strike of Za'Afiel's spear forcing King back. King smirked. "Za'Afiel got some skill after all." King this time circled Za'Afiel slowly.

Za'Afiel was annoyed. He was being taunted by King, and he knew it. "Hey? King? Got skill?" Za'Afiel quickly closed the gap between the two. All the two did was clash with one another's blade. There was no real shift in power. Nothing but evading and blocking. King was getting angry. It could be seen in his eyes. There needed to be a shift of power, and King knew how.

King managed to get free. "Now it's time for the heart of a knight. Knights Blood." King used the item know as knight blood. His strength increased and so did his rage. He went back to attacking and forced Za'Afiel to rethink his strategy. The only thing he could think of was to have Dante help him, but she was busy with Queen

**

* * *

**

With Dante

Queen was getting more serious. She held her ground and kept up with her obnoxious persona. Dante was the one who was really burning up her energy.

" I'm getting soo tired of this. I thought you'd fight better then this, but it seems as if your not worthy to be graced by my presence."

Dante was getting more angry as Queen talked more and more. So she finally remembered what she was equipped with. The status blades "Stealth Blades." Dante even though she had the spell, she decided to search her scrolls for either a "The Moon" or "The Hanged Man". To her luck she had a few of each. So she used a scroll.

"I have a gift for you your _Highness. _Here's a hanging man." Sure enough Queen was stricken with paralysis. Unable to move or cure herself. Dante had a field day with Queen. She made sure to hurt Queen extra.

**

* * *

**

In the Stands

"See Moonstone. She is very resourceful, and look at the brutality." Sora said nodding his head. Moonstone didn't pay him much attention. He was more concerned with the intensity between King and Za'Afiel.

"Sora… Look." Moonstone was noticing a change in the battle. It was no longer about who would be stronger. Queen was defeated, and King was going all out on Za'Afiel. The thing that really got to him was how the match had been up till this point. It was a game of cat and mouse. King was the cat, but Za'Afiel was no mouse. There was something odd about King. First he was calm then, like a animal. It made no sense.

**

* * *

**

Arena Floor

Queen was beat and King wasn't paying any attention to her ghost haunting him to revive her. Dante was sitting down watching Za'Afiel trying his best to fend off King. Dante watched and healed Za'Afiel as she saw fit.

King had power, but bad accuracy. His attacks missed almost every time. Za'Afiel was getting tired. Bored beyond belief. It about time he shifted gears. He jumped back a couple of feet and looked in Dante's direction.

"Hey? Ya mind slowing him down. Put him to sleep already?" Za'Afiel then started to run as King chased after him.

Dante didn't really feel like helping, but she was his partner, and she wanted to win, so she stood up and stretched. Dante proceeded to use another "Hanging Man" scroll to paralyze King, but King kept on moving. The spell was cast and King kept running. That put a damper on Za'Afiel's plan. Dante then tried to "The Moon" scroll, but King kept on moving. Not affected by anything.

"Hey, Za'Afiel! Nothing seems to be working." Dante shouted with little surprise.

Za'Afiel was too busy to hear Dante, but he was coming up with the solution. He was going to switch his equipment with his spare in his inventory. He didn't want to go all out for the tournament, so he brought with him a couple of spare spears none were too powerful. Za'Afiel managed to get enough time to equip himself with the "Fairy Spear".

Now Za'Afiel had a stronger spear then his last. He felt more powerful. He then Decided that he should end the match. He needed what could be a one hit kill. Then it hit him. Not too long ago he and his fellow "Fallen Messengers" were exploring a dungeon and found a single "Thunder Summon" scroll. He got enough distance between himself and King to use it. Za'Afiel had the scroll in his hand ready to use it. "I summon Lanceor!" Za'Afiel felt the serge of energy as the giant dinosaur appeared from the ground and unleashed it's electrical energies on King. Finally King was halted. He collapsed on and his ghost appeared. It was over.

**

* * *

**

In the stands

"See how they work Moonstone. They aren't a real team, but they won." Sora said talk to Moonstone who wasn't too concerned.

"They…sucked…" Moonstone replied.

**

* * *

**

Arena Floor

Lios was back to congratulate Za'Afiel and Dante. "On behalf of the tournament we like to congratulate you for setting the record for longest time for this event. At almost a full hour. Now please evacuate the area for the next match."

He waited for Dante and Za'Afiel to leave before announcing the next match. " The next match is… team 7 vs. team 4. Please report for your match now."

**

* * *

**

Behind the scene A.K.A the waiting area

Dante and Za'Afiel were cooling off in the crowded area. There were roughly 16 people in the block and only two of them move on to the finals. There were no real familiar faces, so they didn't bother with anyone. They just sat there exchanging dirty looks for a moment or two.

"YOU know we could have won that faster if you didn't go off on your own!" A frustrated Za'Afiel argued. He was heated. He spent the whole fight on his own, with no real help from Dante. Dante didn't really care for what Za'Afiel had to say but tuned him out all the same.

That when Queen just popped up behind them. It was weird. They just finished off her team not too long ago and she was all buddy-buddy, or at least to Za'Afiel.

"Wow! You really were _impressive _out there. I still can't_ believe _you beat King! I'm sorry he flipped out on you, but it's the whole tournament pressure and all. Well King was too _embarrassed _to do this, but he want to know if you want to exchange member addresses."

Now Dante didn't like the fact that-one: Queen was not too long ago really obnoxious, and two: almost hanging off of Za'Afiel, but she really didn't care why.

Za'Afiel didn't really care if Queen was there or not, but what got to him was she wasn't leaving without his member address. "Fine." Za'Afiel traded for not only King's but Queen's address. Then Queen disappeared into the area most likely to talk with King.

Dante then nudged Za'Afiel gently. "Hey there? I think someone got themselves a admire." She then gave him a playful wink. Za'Afiel turned his face to brush off Dante. "Fine. Be that way."

**

* * *

**

Outside the Colossus

InuAcosta had ask an administrator if he could go out to get some last minute item. He had ran over to the scroll shop to get couple of speed charms and a couple of Banes. He was in his was back, and in a hurry. He was running down the street with the Colossus in view. When he left the second match was half way, and he was half of the team that had to fight next. InuAcosta was so caught up in making it to the arena he never saw the black Blade Master. He crashed into to him.

He was in head to toe black armor, and his hair was purple. The guy had dark eyes and looked super pissed. "Hey! Watch the hell your going before I kick your-"

"Hold it! I didn't mean to run into you. I was rushing, and if I don't get in there I'll be disqualified." InuAcosta didn't wait for the blade master's reply, but the guy was giving InuAcosta the finger.

**

* * *

**

Arena Floor

"Thank you all a coming to view this event. Now we come to the final fight in round one of this block. Team3 vs. Team5. They are to report here for the round. You have five minutes. That is all."

**

* * *

**

In Waiting Area

"Yo? Makatiel? You ready for this?" InuAcosta had a case of the jitters. "Man I thought this would never come." He then looked over his Katana for a couple of seconds.

Makatiel was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and his staffing hand. He seemed calm cool, and collected. He stood there with the same stern grin he had for a good week now. "…time…"

InuAcosta turned to Makatiel confused. "What?"

Makatiel just pushed off from the wall and headed to the tunnel that led to the arena floor. InuAcosta got the hint and followed after. They soon were swept up in the uproar of the crowd before they even exited the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was the Administrator who instructed them to what they were to do. They explain the rules and all that other junk.

Now they were in the warm glow of the outside. There across the arena was there opponents. There was a long arm that wore from his chest was scarlet and lavender in a checker pattern. Then below his chest was the opposite pattern of the scarlet and lavender. His hair was stocked high and duel color. On the left was lavender, and the right was scarlet. He had clowned style make up with out the white. He held in his hand the Berserker spear. The other was a Blade Master. He had gray hair, and looked like King but less royal looking then King. He had the same fencing sword.

The Long Arm was all ecstatic. He seemed to dance around. "Hey there, hi there, Yo there! Let tell you this is such an honor! No need to worry this is all staged, ok?" He stopped to wait for a reply.

InuAcosta looked over to Makatiel. "What do you think?" He wanted to see what Makatiel thought.

Makatiel stood there and thought it over. "…Explain…"

The long arm smiled. Then through his arm into the arm. "WE GIVE UP! WE GIVE UP! We can never beat you." He and his partner bowed. "You win." Then he looked up and winked.

Lios's voice was back. "That was quick. The winner is Team-3.The next round will begin shortly.

**

* * *

**

In Waiting Area

InuAcosta Approached the two people who gave up even before the battle began. It was settling right with him. He didn't want anyone's pity.

"Hey? Who are you two, and why did you give up?" InuAcosta ask lustrated.

The clown one looked at InuAcosta and grinned. "If it wasn't the star of our show! If you must know. I am Joker!" He bowed and then raised. " And my gray friend the gloomy Gus is Jack, and to put a hinder on your wonder-I do have an answer! Our leader was the one to win, but knocked out in the begging. King lost and we were to help him win. So don't worry! We didn't really won't to fight anyway."

InuAcosta felt a tad bit better, but not by much. He felt frustrated because he made it to the next round by a technicality. He wanted to prove himself and he was going to do it in this tournament.

**

* * *

**

Arena Floor

Lios was again broadcasting his image in each sever to make his next big announcement.

"Round will work differently then they last. The object to still defeat your opponent, but there is a twist. The two teams will be transported to a random dungeon. There the two teams will battle it out and fight against monsters as well. You are to race to the bottom of the dungeon and get the treasure and make it back to the surface. It's that simple. Now to be clear there are two ways to win. First: Defeat your enemy. Second: get the treasure at the bottom of the dungeon. That is all."

**

* * *

**

Chapter6: Part B: Enter the New Grief

Everyone was able to make it past the first round. Even in Block-B Azriel, and Iofiel made it past the first round. It was a fairly difficult battle but managed it with ease. Due to Iofiel's quick think and Azriel's ability to carry out a task. There opponents weren't the brightest, but there job classes matched up for a well-balanced team. Azriel had the much needed force. Iofiel was, believe it or not a decent Wavemaster.

The rounds went by fairly easy. Za'Afiel and Dante made it through there match by out running the other team and leaving them with the bulk of the monsters. They snagged the prize in the dungeon. Now they were all set for there match in the semi-finals.

**

* * *

**

In the Waiting area

InuAcosta was preparing for the up coming match. He this time knew the names of his opponents names. There were the duo of Shadori a Blademaster, and Razor the Twin Blade. They had shown overwhelming power in the previous round. InuAcosta knew he had what could be a challenge worth fighting.

InuAcosta was deep in his practice. _Why doesn't anyone take me seriously? I'm not as weak as they think. I'll show them. I'll prove my worth. In the next round nothing will stop me. I can't lose…I won't lose! _He then finally drove his blade into the floor. The blade pierced the floor. He was breathing heavy, but still he was determined to fight on.

Makatiel watched InuAcosta intrigued by how hard he worked. Makatiel watched leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and a perplexed look. Be closed his eyes to think over his opinion of InuAcosta.

InuAcosta wasn't understanding his purpose. _Why am I the only person in the circle who can't seem to get it together. I can data drain just like the rest of them, but Why? Why am I the dumb one? Why am I the weak one? I can't be weak. It's not the great who are strong, but the strong who are great…I want to be great, but first I need to become stronger. _He was now breathing heavier, and to be in a trance. He wanted to be more. Not just a laughing stock.

Then the Announcement was heard. He and his partner were to report to the arena for the round. InuAcosta was going to beat the best, to become the best. He and Makatiel walked through the tunnel and entered the arena floor. His heart was pumping and he was all a flutter. His blade on his back, and he was cracking his knuckle.

"Well Makatiel…We need to win. I telling you! If I lose this one I'll…" He trailed off, as they emerged into the light. For the second time-he was speechless. He was amazed at how so many people were still watching.

His gaze fell upon his opponent. It was the same guy that he bumped into. There was a difference now. At either side of the dark blade master was NPC's. He seemed to be cuffed. Then a NPC removed the user's restraints.

He rubbed his wrists before speaking. "Damn! I almost got out of this. You know those fck'n cuff were a little too much. So who the idiot I'm killing now? And were the hell is that twin blade ass wipe?" He looked over and saw InuAcosta staring right back at him. "What you looking at Taco!"

InuAcosta didn't know how much to be offended, but he was. Now he was glad he was fighting the Blademaster, but there was the whole partner thing. He wasn't even in sight. Then there was the whole cuffs and NPC escorts. Then there was a blur from behind the Blademaster.

"Hey Shadori. Long time no see." Said the former blur.

There was no doubt that the twinblade had skill. He was fast. Faster then most twin blades. He was without a doubt a CC corp. owned player. He looked like Kite. Also exactly like kite, but with a couple of differences. The first was the hair. He had white hair. Next was the fact he didn't were a cap, and finally was the skin tone. He was tan.

Shadori didn't seem to care to much for this character. "Yeah, yeah, don't give none of that BS. We both know how you feel, Razor. If you were as sharp as your name I may be intimidated, but your half baked ass cake." He ended it all with a shaking fist.

This Razor guy raised his own hands in his own defense. "Hey? I could just as easily have you deleted. Remember? You are a criminal in _"The World". _You were lucky that my supervisor was busy and left it up to me. I Razor. Captain of Emerald Knights. That one third of the new knights, but never mind that. Lets get on with this." He nodded at the NPC's and the stepped away.

While this was going on InuAcosta was getting mad. There were making him wait. Then the Lios's voice came pack.

"Are you ready? The area is. Delta: Stalking, haunted, footstep. You will be there that is all."

The arena floor disappeared to the fighters, and they were transported to a flowery field. The two teams. Looked around to survey their surroundings. Everything seemed in the clear.

The dungeon was to left and both teams took off running. Razor's speed gave him the advantage and the lead in the race to the dungeon. This is till he ran into some wandering enemies.

Shift the teams were both made up of level 15 or lower. The area was a Level 17. It could prove difficult both teams weren't careful.

Razor was face-to-face with 2 Goblin Wizs, and a Arrow fish. They were weak but with the Goblin Wizs taking turns with the Vak Rom spell, and the Arrow Fish with it's Mumyn Lei sleep spell. Razor and Shadori slowed.

InuAcosta and Makatiel quickly ran past and entered the dungeon. They had gain a small lead. The two raced down one corridor after another till they ran into a magic portal. The portal was tripped and out came 4 Ochimusha. They were a in a formation. Not something normally encounter.

InuAcosta charged in but was met. By the resistance of Ochimusha. They basically divided up to circle InuAcosta. He stood in the circle waiting for something. Makatiel was outside waiting for his chance.

The Ochimusha then at once they leapt into a air a came spiraling down on InuAcosta. He raised weapon in his defense a awaited patiently. Then Makatiel Raised his staff "Wryneck!"

From the ground sprung forth the darkness summoning. It unleashed a wave of power. The wave consumed the Ochimusha blasting them to the ground. The Ochimusha were disposed of before InuAcosta got to them.

"Hey! Dude! Why you do that! I almost had them. Plus you wasted almost all your MP. You need to learn to conserve your MP." InuAcosta stated in a know-it-all tone.

Makatiel shrugged. "…Scroll…" Was his reply.

InuAcosta scratched his head-confused. "Yeah…Right. Lets get moving before the other two catch up.

They took off deeper into the dungeon. They went floor-by-floor. The two of them were almost to the bottom, and there was no sight of Shadori and Razor. That is till there reach the room just before the Gott Statue.

"Come on! Makatiel were almost there. Just the next room. Finally!" InuAcosta was proudly strolling along the way to the next door. His Katana on his back and a song in his head.

Makatiel rolled his eyes, and kept on going. To him it was about the fun. He might finally find the item he needed. He was enjoying the whole tournament. That's when Shadori and Razor caught up.

"Hey! Taco! Hold it. You want win? If so you gonna have to beat us." Shadori stood Behind Makatiel and Razor behind him. Shadori's blade was pointed towards InuAcosta.

InuAcosta pulled out his katana ready for a fight. He was his chance to show his moves. He took a stance. "Now bring it on. I cut you to shreds."

Shadori looked at him smile a switched his grip on the sword he held. "Now, now. This is no place to lose your temper, but a good spot for a funeral."

Makatiel raised his staff at Razor. "You…"

The fight began with a bang. Makatiel used a Vak Don. The fire balls hit and in a cloud of smoke blow everywhere. The fighters converged into battle. Makatiel getting some distance from the cloud of smoke. Makatiel could hear the sound of clashing steal. He stood back waiting to support.

When the smoke settled all three of the fighters were exchanging glances. No one moving. No one talking. Makatiel watch as InuAcosta seem to say without words. He wanted to handle this battle alone. Makatiel nodded and step back further.

Now InuAcosta had before him two enemies in need of a thrashing. He wasn't sure he could win, but he was willing to try. His message was simple. "I'm more then some idiot."

Razor look to meet Shadori's eyes. They both nodded and Razor backed away slowly. Razor moved to the nearest wall and plopped down. He rested his weapons next to him and again nodded at Shadori.

Shadori turned to his enemy. " Now it's time for me to handle you. You got any last words before I castrate you." He pointed his blade at InuAcosta.

InuAcosta dropped his guard to protect himself. He felt he needed to. His biggest concern wasn't himself, but the battle. He wanted to win and show up Shadori. Shadori by now switched his grip on his sword, and was postured to start this little event of there's.

InuAcosta started it all. He made a short dash to were Shadori was standing. Shadori waited to the last second to side step and slash InuAcosta as he passed by. InuAcosta lost his balance and stumbled a couple of steps.

Shadori chuckle at the foolishness of InuAcosta. "C'mon. Your gonna have to do a whole lot more then that. You know what? I got somethin to tell ya." He Glanced over to Razor sitting on the floor. Razor nodded, and Shadori went on. " You know. I'm a pro at this game. In fact. I'm called the Shadow of Death. Before the CC pigs got to me. It took them almost a full year to catch me. Yup." He nodded. "But, as all good things must go. I got caught." Shadori then began to pace back and forth. "I was rich! I mean…I could've bought a server with the kind of GP I had, but I got the money a little underhanded. I was _"The World's" _first pro assassin. Yup. Pro player killer." He stopped and glared at Razor. "Now let's fight."

This Shadori was ready to go. His blade in front of him. He started to sway left and right. Shadori started to move large paces in mere seconds. First to InuAcosta's left. InuAcosta tired to keep up, but found it was pointless. Shadori's movements were fast a chaotic. There was no real knowing when and were Shadori would strike.

Shadori seemed fast but not nearly as fast as Razor had been. It was suspicious for character's of a low level to be that fast. InuAcosta know there was some sort of alteration to the character data.

Then Shadori made it around. He raised his had a hammered InuAcosta in the back with his blade. InuAcosta was sent forward by a couple of feet. InuAcosta got back to his feet.

InuAcosta reached for his data pendent and place it on his Nodachi. In the time before the tournament he learned how to use the pendent to mimic his weapon. He used the data pendent to help him cheat. It was something Shadori has seen, and it would weaken him.

InuAcosta got up again and prepare for the next phase of his plan. InuAcosta stood fast and watched as Shadori started to sway again. Then he noticed Razor moving his head. Then Makatiel watching behind him. Then it hit him.

InuAcosta spun around swinging his Katana like a baseball bat. He made contact with a confused Shadori. Shadori was sent flying through the air. Shadori's data appeared as he hit the ground.

"What the?" Shadori said watching himself switch between solid and translucent. "The fuck you do to me?" He was pissed. Really angry.

InuAcosta swung his blade over his shoulder. He grinned. " It was so simple. You weren't swaying. Your data was shifting-leaving a _fake_ were you were as you got behind your opponent. So once knowing you weren't that fast." He paused dramatically. " I just hit you in the head. No trick works on me more then once."

"That still doesn't answer how _this_ is happening." Shadori prepped himself for another run.

Shadori shoot out straight at InuAcosta. InuAcosta was now more confident of his victory. InuAcosta took a defensive stance, but was caught off guard when someone from behind him grabbed his arm and restrain InuAcosta. InuAcosta wasn't able to move enough and was caught with a fierce slash by Shadori's sword.

Makatiel shock with the Razor's blatant disrespect for the battle. No longer could Makatiel stand by the wayside. Makatiel raised his staff into the air. He called forth the weak fury he could muster. That means a Rai Rom.

While the energy was surging through Razor and Shadori. InuAcosta managed to slip out Razor's grip and deliver a powerful combination attack. First an attack. Then his Hayabusa technique. Razor was disposed of quickly before Shadori. It was a mixture of skills, both magic and attack.

Now it was Shadori and InuAcosta and Makatiel. The battle favored the two over the one. It was now to start the final step. Shadori with no help and InuAcosta with Makatiel. The countdown to the victor. Who would win.

They clashed blade. The clashed blades strike for strike. InuAcosta and Shadori were at each other's throat. Neither one wanting to let go. It was all a matter of time.

Makatiel grew impatient. He used spells. Calling forth his Rai Rom spell, and InuAcosta taking advantage of the stunned Shadori to take the victory.

It was finally over. InuAcosta had won. What was unsure was what he really wanted. Had he gotten the respect he wanted? Only time would tell. For the moment he had what he wanted.

His peace was to shattered by who his next opponents were. It was none other then Dante and Za'Afiel. But fist block B would finish up. That gave them a small amount of time, but he was happy.

**

* * *

**

Later After Block B finals

InuAcosta was talking to Azriel after his match. Azriel was in the dumps. He and Iofiel lost, and bad.

"I couldn't believe those two. They were too unreal. There tactics were without a doubt the most impressive I've seen. Power, cunning, skill, speed. You name it they had it. There was no way in hell they could be between 1-15. There pros…" He stopped to think of the total betting he had gotten. " Watch out…There too good. That pair. The Twin Blade Saga…"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Part-C: Dawn of the Twin Blades

Azriel had lost to the Twin Blade Saga. He felt humiliated. The two Twin Blades showed more talent for the game then any two people he knew. Azriel thought it was strange. How could two character's be soo skilled. They were too odd.

" It was hard enough even think… I just glad your weren't there Inu." Azriel said scratching his head. "I'm telling ya. Whoever faces them next is screwed."

InuAcosta was there listen to Azriel not really concerned about that. What was eating him was his next opponent. Dante was going to be trouble.

Then out of nowhere was Maxell. He gave off the vibe of depression. Something was easting at Maxell and InuAcosta could noticed it plastered on his face.

Azriel could see it to. "Hey? What's wrong?"

Maxell shook his head. "Hey…" He raised his hand solemnly.

"Yo, what's wrong? You got beat, or something." InuAcosta asked.

"Well…I lost over at the Omega Server Singles Event." Maxell said beginning to pace. "In finals of all places…" He hung his head low.

Azriel shook his head. " How does that work? You're a hacker! Now how did you lose?"

"Simple. I got whipped. By this HeavyBlade Samurai. The best I've seen, as far as Heavy Blades go. Beat me in seconds. Literally seconds. Unreal. He could be a problem…" Maxell shook his head again.

Azriel stroked his chin. "Hmm…What was his name?"

Maxell shook his head. "I…can't remember."

"That sucks." InuAcosta said as he swung his blade over his shoulder. "I got to get going any way."

He started off into the arena were his next challenge awaiting him. Leaving behind him his doubts and ready to fight. His partner was already waiting.

Upon his arrival he was reminded of all the time they spent in _"The World". _He knew what to expect from Dante and a idea of Za'Afiel, but with Makatiel backing him, therefore he had nothing to lose.

He stood now in front of the same crowd. Everyone wanting to see the winner of the lower players. InuAcosta moved next to the already waiting Makatiel. Then he noticed his friends, and opponents waiting.

**

* * *

**

In the stands

"Hey? Moonstone. Wanna double?" Sora said in a smug tone.

Moonstone sat there for a second before agreeing to Sora's little addition.

**

* * *

**

Arena Floor

The crowd roar as the two teams walk to meet one another. With a fake smile InuAcosta greeted Dante and Za'Afiel. He felt now was his chance to show them up in the eyes of the other players of _"The World". _After a hand shake the stepped apart.

Each person look there battle stance and was underway. Makatiel began to drop back behind InuAcosta. InuAcosta Stood waiting on Dante and Za'Afiel. Blade ready and to hold off the two.

Za'Afiel started off to InuAcosta's left and Dante to the right. The circle around to both sides of InuAcosta. The two seem to take control of the match early without any attacks being offered.

Quickly before anything else could happen Makatiel used his Vak Don The spell caused an unexpected blast of smoke. InuAcosta expected this because of his last round.

Makatiel used that same tactic during the last round, so InuAcosta tried to slip behind his foes. In the smoke was what was to be there opponents. Then he heard Makatiel cast the same spell and was in the range of the spell. InuAcosta jumped back, but slipped his landing and stumbled a few steps back. He was abruptly stopped when somehow Za'Afiel snuck behind him.

Za'Afiel swung his spear sending InuAcosta crashing toward the ground. InuAcosta got back up as quick as he could, but was kicked in the teeth by Dante. InuAcosta flopped forward.

At this time he was wondering were his cover was? He now struggled to his feet, but by using his Nodachi to get himself to one knee. With no more then a glance he was knocked over by a swift slam from Za'Afiel's spear. Again InuAcosta was knocked to the ground.

InuAcosta was on the ground when he heard Makatiel. "Repth..."

The healing spell gave InuAcosta a quick burst of energy that he used to quickly get to his feet. Now scanned the area with his eyes to see Za'Afiel in front of him. InuAcosta use his logical thinking skills to determine that Dante was behind him, but Za'Afiel was able to inflict greater damage if left unchecked. He was stumped.

**

* * *

**

In Stands

"See Moonstone. There first match was indeed stupid, but with time they grew to be more powerful. Look at that. Is it not impressive? Hmm?" Sora said in confidence his team would win.

Moonstone gaze at the battle field and shook his head. He had feeling there was more to this battle then meets the eye. He pointed his finger into the battle at hand.

**

* * *

**

Arena Floor

Makatiel was ready to support InuAcosta as he tried to hold off the combination of confusing tactics. All they really did was spin InuAcosta around with various hit. After awhile it seemed pointless.

"Hey!" InuAcosta yell in his frustration. "Fight me head on already. I'm tiered of this game!" Throw his arms in the air as the only opponent before him was Dante. She was taunting him. She danced around and pranced. He was getting ticked. He charged head strong. He swung wildly, and she danced around it with ease and freely mocked InuAcosta.

Then out of nowhere Makatiel's voice was heard in a grunt. InuAcosta spun around and saw his partner Makatiel get struck down by the spear of Za'Afiel.

Za'Afiel then sat down on Makatiel. Then he nodded to Dante. "Yo, Dante. Show him who boss." He put his spear over his shoulder.

Before InuAcosta could turn around he was bent over Dante's knee. "Say it." Dante said in a singing kind of tone. She position her dagger over InuAcosta's rear end.

InuAcosta shook his head and answer. "No way! I will not!"

A sadistic smile became plastered on Dante's face. "The I'll have to discipline you then, won't I?"

With that she began to relentlessly stab InuAcosta in the rear. She did this for a good five seconds before healing InuAcosta. Then go on with this again. "Are you ready to say it?"

InuAcosta started to yelp in pain what Dante wanted him to say. " Alright, alright!" Then he mumbled something to low for anyone to hear.

Dante gave him a dirty look and positioned her dagger. "Now say it right, and make sure everyone can hear it. Ok?"

"I-I'm your b-bitch, and you're my DADDY!" He said now feeling a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

Then in a sweet and innocent tone she mocked. "Now that wasn't hard."

By now the crowd was in a uproar of laughter. The sound of it echoed in InuAcosta's head, because no one will let him forget it.

He did the one thing he could do in his case. He gave up. InuAcosta and Makatiel took the walk of shame.

**

* * *

**

Waiting Area

Azriel was still laughing at the fact of what he said. "Dude! You're her bitch. Got any last words?"

InuAcosta was rubbing his rear and looked down. "They say that paper cuts are the worst kind of pain, but they never felt the wrath of Dante!"

InuAcosta made an attempt at lightening the mood. He felt bad about losing, and worst because of what he said.

**

* * *

**

It The stands After the final round

Moonstone was happy. The match just ended, but something was round. It was too quiet. He looked towards were Sora was sitting. He was gone. "Damn…"

**

* * *

**

Bridge in Mac Anu

The seven of them were still laughing at how Dante had humiliated InuAcosta. Then out of nowhere Wiseman appeared. He shuffled his was to the small group.

"Why hello Miss Dante. Do you have a minute? I'd like to have a word for you. In private please." Wiseman said.

Dante eyed him in a cautious manner. Then she looked at her friends and Maxell. They nodded, and let her go off with Dante.

Wiseman and Dante moved towards the chaos gate. He leaned against a wall before beginning there conversation.

"It's very nice to meet you. I saw your performance in the arena. I must say. I was quiet impressed by your skill. I have a proposal for you."

Dante stood there with he arms crossed over her chest. "So what this offer of yours?"

Wiseman closed his eyes before continuing. "You know the team that beat you?" Dante nodded. "They are no ordinary everyday people. Have you ever heard of Pluto's Kiss?" Again she nodded. " Good that saves us time. I was part of the dot Hackers. Kite said that the events were far from over. Then a few years ago he and BlackRose stopped playing _"The World". _I with the help of three Twin Blades form a team to assist Kite if he ever would return. There code name is the _Twin Blade Saga_. I would like it if you join. You will be trained by Sora, Moonstone and Natsume. They are skilled let me assure you. Now will you join?"

Dante thought about it for a moment. "Well…Ok."

"Great. Meet me at the bottom of the dungeon **Hidden, Destroyer's, Treasure Gem. **In this server. Come alone at around 4pm." He then logged out.

Dante went back to her friends. They then celebrated with a dungeon raiding adventure. They warped leaving Maxell behind.

**Next Chapter: Data bug Race**

**A/N: I said it would be long. Sorry for the wait.**


	7. Data Bug Race

A/N: Last one was _long, _butfinally I get down to the D.D. This time the corner is about Maxell

Character's Corner: Maxell

A hacker gifted in skill, but has issues with telling the _whole_ truth. Plays the game in hopes of meeting Helba. He is also part of a hacker group called the "Viziers". Know as the Rai. He also has his reasons for choosing the six he did. Always a conflict between him Dante, and Azriel.

Knows too much for his own good, and is somehow involved with the mysterious disappearance of Balmung. Loves to create new programs, and can't wait to try them out on his little test rats. He also is looking for the mysterious Alaura, and the equally mysterious Aura.

Chapter7: Data Bug Race

**Delta: Hidden, Destroyer's, Treasure Gem**

Wiseman was commencing the meet. Looking around he noticed that Sora wasn't around.

"It's good to see you all here. By the way? Were is Sora?"

Moonstone was leaning against the wall opposite of Wiseman. "He's…" That was all that came out of his mouth before he stopped himself and shook his head.

"Well. Now let's begin. We all saw the arena event. I personally invited a Twin Blade with potential. She should've came today." He crossed his arms before going on. " She seemed different…She's not like the other two. She seems too self dependent."

"Maybe she doesn't want to join." Natsume replied. "Maybe she'd be happier just being a normal user."

Wiseman shook his head. "No something about her tells me she wouldn't want to be a normal user."

Moonstone nodded in agreement. " Sora…needs to pay up…."

**

* * *

**

Mac Anu

Azriel was checking the board for anything interesting to investigate. His search brought him to a message posted on the board.

_Title: Wanna Race? _

_Subject: Challenge _

_Author: MimeDude_

_Anyone wanna race? Only Twin classes please. If you are, then meet me at. Delta: chronicling, Pagan, Sunny Demon. _Bring friends to watch.

_PS _

_There's a reward for who ever beats me._

After reading the message. He was intrigued. "Hey Ms. Dante? You up for a race." He called over to the crowd that he was in.

There they were. In the corner that became like there home. A small back alley. All of them were there. All six. They were just sitting around doing nothing. Dante nodded.

"Sure were at?" She said bored out her mind.

"Some person is challenging twin blades in **Chronicling, Pagan, Sunny Demon**. He's offering a prize for who ever can out run him." Azriel by this time was collecting his gear to go. He was out with or without anyone, but the group move with him.

"Hey? Hold it!" Said a group of Knight. They were unusual. They wore green suit with a silver mask that had an emerald in the center. In each hand the held a dagger. They also wore the CC corporation logo on the right side of the chest. They were the Emerald Knights. There was four.

InuAcosta eyebrow twitched. "Yeah officers? What could we help you with?" He said trying to look like he did nothing.

"Have you seen the infamous player Shadori. He after signing on earlier today disappeared. Any information on his whereabouts would be most helpful." Said the Knight who seem to be in charge.

InuAcosta shrugged. "Sorry can't say we have."

The Emerald Knights nodded at one another then left.

The group went over to the Chaos Gate, and warped to the fire area **Chronicling, Pagan, Sunny Demon. **

Giant hills of sand are what covered the fields, as well as bigger rock formations. There next appointed business would be to head over to the dungeon. The Entrance was a giant skull.

As the dungeon was in sight they saw the oddest thing. There was a person clad in light rusted chest armor and matching helm. He was pale, and he wore a gray tunic with dingy black pants. His hair was black and could easily fall towards his shoulders. On each hand he wore what looked to be black gloves, and finally was a marking on the forehead of his helm. In Each his hands were small axes. The person was sitting on the floor, against the mouth of the dungeon. One leg stretched out and the other up towards his chest. One of his arms was limp at his side as the other was rested on the knee of the leg not out. He sort of look like a cross between depressed and idiotic, but with a wide grin across the odd features of his face.

They had seen someone. Someone who looked like he needed help.

"Hey!" Azriel called of the stump on the wall. "Are you MimeDude?"

There was a faint nod as they came in ears shot. They created a small circle around MimeDude. He just sat there doing nothing. Then Dante squatted down to his level. She looked at him with a strait face for a second. Then out of nowhere she propelled her arms around MimeDude and started to squeeze tightly. Then she said in a innocent tone. "He's soo CUTE!"

The group had a look of shock, as they motioned the crazy signs. Then she let go of MimeDude. Then she got up.

Out of nowhere again in a sweeter innocent tone she said, and waved her hand a little too perky "Hi!"

MimeDude sat there with a wider grin as his cheek turned red. Slowly and wobbly he rose from the ground, but he wasn't standing so tall. His axes had his arms on the ground with him hunched over.

Curious to know the weight of the axe Za'Afiel nabbed one. With one hand he felt the weight of the axe. "What! C'mon now. This barely weights twenty pound. You can't be THAT weak!"

MimeDude now with one arm down to the ground and the other hand extended to Za'Afiel wanting for his axe. He cleared his throat, and Za'Afiel handed him the axe, and that arm dropped. Then he walked towards the dungeon.

The group followed him in. They found him in the center of the room sitting. He was facing the group. "Hey." He said looking at the group parties. " Who am I racing?"

Dante stepped up and shook her hand. "Hi!"

MimeDude stood up straight. With both axes at his side. "Ok. Here's the rules. No Fairy orb, no speed charm, and Ap Do spells. We race to the bottom ok?"

The two took there positions. It didn't take long before they took off running. This left the five alone. After a moment of silence Makatiel cleared his voice.

"Follow…?" Was the word that came out of his mouth.

Then Iofiel did her thing. " He means: Shouldn't we follow them?"

They soon followed after. There were three basements before the five caught up with MimeDude entering the next basement. They ran down a saw him enter a room were a purple fog hung low to the ground.

They followed after entering the room. There they saw what looked like the monster Shining Eyes. It wore a white turban, a cloak and a scarf. It held in the air what looked to be a sword. It was covered in green scales, and it's name displayed as Sh1n1n& 3y3s

By the time they entered the battle Dante and MimeDude were attacking the data bug fiercely.

Automatically Makatiel and Iofiel took up the role of support. Using health potions, Repths, and La Repths as needed. Azriel, Za'Afiel and InuAcosta charged in head on to combat the bug.

The bug spun its sword wildly and from time to time use MeAni Zot. Which was counter with a stream of health potions. Each person doing there part to help, till a stray dagger not belonging to Dante hit the bug.

Quickly everyone glanced over to see a powder blue twinblade. "What are you doing! You mustn't fight the data bug!" With his free hand he swung it to the exit. "Leave before you all get yourselves killed!"

Everyone didn't pay the twinblade any mind, and soon he was fighting right beside them. The Azriel spun around, and InuAcosta covered him. "Makatiel! Prepare for the shoot!"

Makatiel now and yank off his pendent to form the familiar bow. Without a second word he drew back on the string and an arrow of energy formed. He nodded and both Za'Afiel and Azriel gave the command. "Attack!"

Everyone unleashed there strongest attacks as so to cause the monster's data protection to break. As soon as that happened Makatiel let his arrow fly. It was true to its mark and hit the bug.

The data bug was swarmed by streams of data, and when it un raveled there stood a normal Shining Eyes. The eight made quick work of the new monster. When it was slain a orb with the letter "V" engraved into it appear.

MimeDude looked around before letting out a gasp. "Now that was cool." He then turned to Dante. " Here's your prize." He then gave Dante his member address before using a Sprite Ocarina to warp back to the field.

Then the six turned to the powder blue Twin Blade. Then it hit them. He looked like Kite. The only difference was the color of the clothing.

"Wait! Hold it! You mister Twin Blade have some explaining to do." said a intrigued Dante. He stood there holding two different daggers. " And where you get those?"

He looked down then back up. " I won the first place in the Colossus singles event. All first place winners of each root town single event were modified to be dual weapon users. I can equip two different weapons at once."

Dante went all big eyed. " I want to be one too." Then she snapped out of it. "Who are you and what you know about data bugs?"

He took a couple steps back. "My names Cloud, and that's all you need to know at this time." Much like MimeDude He warped out with a Sprite Ocarina.

He left Behind him six very confused people, and so they did the only thing they could. They made a visit to Maxell.

**

* * *

**

Delta: Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground

The six were at the steps at the church were they heard Maxell's voice.

"Forgive me Aura for I have Sinned." He sounded humble.

They walk in as quiet as they could be. They saw Maxell on one knee before the statue of Aura.

"I'm sorry for the horrors I've help unleash on this world. Everyday I worry…" The tone of his voice began to change. It was less humble more sad. "That what is coming cant be stopped. There are to many factors that weren't calculated. It's too hard. I shouldn't have involved them. If I could get a hand on that Book of the Twilight."

Then the each took a seat. They were finding this moment too perfect. It was amusing for them to watch Maxell form time to time look almost like he was a normal person. In there minds he wasn't human.

Maxell then heard a sound echoing through the church walls. His heart raced. His mind wondered then the graphic of the statue became disfigured and Alaura appeared before Maxell.

Maxell was shocked. His skin went pale and his eyes wide. It wasn't what he expected. He was shaking. He was terrified. Not a normal look of terror, but one that shook him to the core.

The six in the back didn't seem too worried. The last time they saw her it seem not too bad. Yes they got there butts kicked, but Alaura was ok.

Maxell was able to gather his wits. "What the hell are_ you _doing here!" He barked furiously.

Alaura smiled. "I'm here to grant your wish."

She looked so innocent, but something about her got to Maxell.

A/N : Cliff hanger! Why is Maxell so freaked out. Who is Cloud and more!

Next Chapter: Confession of a Hacker


	8. Confessions of a Hacker

A/N: Hello and greetings. This is a real important chapter so pay close attention. This character is Azriel.

Character's Corner: Azriel is a layback person who would rather follow then lead. Some times can seem calm, but when given the opportunity will make any joke at anyone's expenses. Has a way of turning word to make anything sound odd. A dedicated gamer who would rather play a good game then spend time with people.

A/N: Now on with the melodrama of the previous chapter.

Chapter8: Confessions of a Hacker

Maxell was enraged. Something about Alaura got to him. She had a way with making him squirm.

"That's Bullshit!" He was looking up at her shaking his fist in anger.

**

* * *

**

In the back

The six were watching on the edge of their seats! Holding there breaths for the next moment. Maxell to them seemed almost godly. Everyone was still in a whisper trying not to let Maxell know they were there.

" Hey? What you think got the big guy so freaked?" ask Iofiel to Azriel next to her.

He shook his head not knowing exactly what to say. "There's more going on here then what we were lend to believe…"

**

* * *

**

At the statue

Alaura stood hover off the ground in front of Maxell. She just smiled like nothing was going on.

"You know…You'd be happier if you just left yourself go."

This seemed to fuel Maxell further. " Your nothing more than an abomination! What the hell do you think you are. I know your not Aura. C'mon now think about it." Alaura's reaction was that of shock. It some how hurt her feelings, and so he went with. " Did you feel something? Now you _feel_? Since when did you care about trivial things like human emotions."

Maxell thought he was getting some leverage, but was quickly corrected.

"Now don't get upset. We all go way back remember? Now tell me. What is it you hope to archive. Is it about…" Alaura seem to trail off. Leaving in her words a lingering mysterious vibe.

Now it seem Maxell was getting taunted, and he wasn't liking it.

"Why should I tell you! All you bring is trouble. I got a better question for you. What are you? You started a several fragments of different data. How could you become an AI, If you could really call you an AI."

Alaura closed her eyes and slowly raised her hand opening them freely. "I know what you want, and we both know what you've done are wrong. Asking for forgiveness? You of all can't repent for your sins, or the one who taught me that."

"Hold it! Yes I did teach you things, but no…I can't understand you. Why did you return to "_The World_". We found you in that file…Fragmented into three unknown data types. Then out of no where they join creating you. Like a child you had to be taught to do things. In our case think. The only words you could say were: Creation, Destruction and Aura." He shoo k his head.

Alaura started to sway to each side of Maxell. " I repeat…Please? What is it you want?"

Maxell paused for a second. " I want _her_ back…"

Alaura seem confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Maxell was fired up again. " You know exactly who I'm talking about."

Then a look of surprise struck Alaura's already pale face. "You mean….?" Maxell nodded. "I get it…"

Maxell was about to reach out, but was cut short by Alaura's disappearance.

There was a silence that made Maxell stand still for a moment. Then he knelt before the statue and again took his first position.

"Forgive me A-" He stopped when heard the footsteps. Maxell turned around to see the six he had chosen,. "What do you need?"

They all has a look of concern. There was a brief moment of silence before Azriel asked the question on ever bodies minds.

"Hey…Maxell? What was that all about?"

Maxell seemed to feel relieved. " I think there's some things to tell you." There were nods. " Remember that file we Viziers found? There were more to it then just virus data. We did research into the mysterious data. It was remnants of what seemed to be AI data. Two completely different AI data sets. Through more research we determined that they belonged to two AI's. The first was Aura, and the other is still unknown. It all made no sense, but before we could analyze the two…They merged into one with the virus data. A mutation…The ultimate virus…" He took the time to take in what could be viewed as shame.

There were glances around the chamber in silence till the sound of echoing footsteps. They were coming closer. They spun around to see Razor the Captain of the Emerald Knights. Behind him were at least twelve knights behind him.

InuAcosta was the first react. "…Oh…shit…"

Azriel turned to InuAcosta and replied "Damn skippy…"

Razor walked tall and calm all the way to the small group. "Hello!" He seem too cheerful. "As you know we are looking for a person, but while investigating the problem…We found something more interesting." He raised a hand and pointed it towards Maxell. "You. Under the authority granted to me by the CC corporation. I here by place you under arrest and to be deleted effective immediately. Have a nice day." He motioned his knights and the grabbed Maxell who put up no fight or struggle.

The six stood in shambles as the only way they had out of "The World". Now they were stuck for good. The CC corporation had all the reason to delete him, but they still needed there hacker.

**

* * *

**

Mac Anu CC corporation administrative building

"Ma'am! We have the Hacker Maxell in our custody." The voice came from a white knight that so happed to be a Heavy Axe. The person had the mark of CCcorp.

There were in a room that appeared to be a library with a large desk in front of the only window. On the desk were papers neatly stacked and stamped. There was a large chair with it's back facing the knight.

There came a feminine voice from the chair. " Good…Is that incompetent fool lose that Shadori player again? I swear if my superior wouldn't be happy about deleting another administrator. This would be what? The third?"

"No ma'am you've deleted four thus far." The knight corrected.

The tone of the woman behind the chair became strict. "Are you correcting me? What give you the right to mouth off?"

The knight lost there composure and as fearing for there job. "I'm so sorry ma'am it won't happen again."

"Your right. You won't make that mistake again." There was a slender finger that reached under a the desk.

The sound of unlocking chambers in the room, and arrows streamed out and the knight was deleted.

**

* * *

**

Mac Anu Two Hours later

Razor was standing near Elf's Heaven as a crowd formed to see the commotion. It turned out that there was to be a public deletion. Maxell was chained on the bridge. He was there dangling. Maxell was looking different. His armor no longer shined a bright shade of gold but now was a dingy gray.

Razor cleared his throat. " We have here a law breaker. This hacker has broken almost every rule we users must abide by. He is to be banned and his character deleted. My superior: The leader of the Amethyst Knights, and the Witch of the Diamond Knight, and I do mean she isn't a nice person, and she organized this whole event."

Razor raised one of his daggers, and tapped on his forearm. He took careful aim as he pointed at Maxell. He closed one eye, and motioned his arm. Carefully Razor adjusted his aim. Then he took a step back and throw his dagger at Maxell.

The dagger was true to its aim and pierced Maxell's chest. Maxell flickered for a brief moment before finally disappearing. Razor snickered at his achievement and took in a deep breath.

"Now. If anyone breaks the rule. We'll just have to delete you." Razor winked at the crowd and spun on his heels before moving on with three knights three feet on either side.

The six had been in the crowd and watched in horror as there only way out had been deleted. Without him they had no way to know anything. Now everything was getting chaotic.

**

* * *

**

Mac Anu The Next Day

Azriel punched the wall to his right in frustration. "Fuck! I can't believe this shitty luck!"

InuAcosta was sitting on a wall not to far from the raging Azriel. "Dude! That's enough profanity for now. We've all token it hard."

Dante was leaning against a wall beside Makatiel. "For once I find myself saying this, but InuAcosta is right. Don't you Agree Makatiel?"

Makatiel nodded. "Truth…" Hestood up and faced Azriel. He looked him in the eye and nodded solemnly. "Come…"

Iofiel nodded in agreement with Makatiel. "What he means is: He wants you and Za'Afiel to go with him somewhere. It's important, or something like that."

Za'Afiel walked to Makatiel's side and looked at Azriel. "I think it's time we settle some issues. There's no backing out of this. Me and you, Azriel." At this point Za'Afiel was pointing his spear at Azriel with fire in his eyes.

Dante and InuAcosta stood to each side of Azriel, but he but out a hand to stop them. He shook his head. "This has been for too long coming. I think it would be best if me, Makatiel, and Za'Afiel. Good luck and maybe good by." He waved his hand as he followed after.

Then Iofiel did something odd. She grabbed Dante by the hand and les her away. She and Dante wound up near the chaos gate were they just saw Za'Afiel, Makatiel, and Azriel.

Iofiel shushed Dante from making any sudden sounds. " Me and you have something to talk about. It's about the guys. Me and you are off to an area. A random one."

InuAcosta was left alone. He started to wander around the Root town not knowing what he would do. Then the worse happened.

"Hey? Is that the bitch guy?" Said a voice in the crowd. It seem to turn everyone to face him.

He scratched his neck before disappearing into the first alley he could find. To his luck it was a dead end. Now InuAcosta was alone and so he slumped against the wall parallel to the way he came in. "I could soo use a chicken sandwich right now." The idea of how many chicken sandwiches he would eat if he got back to the real would. Agter a while he began to drool. A little, but snapped out when he saw someone coming his way.

InuAcosta was backed against a wall and would most likely have to deal with some new form of insults. He got up and was preparing himself for a fool he would make of himself.

**N/A**: Cliff hanger alert! Big things are happening! The next will bring a division. Three different events going on. All have some importance if not a lot.

**Next Chapter: One, two, screwed over**


	9. One, Two, Srewed Over

A/N: I got a weird one for you all this time around. I'm getting down to the end in only a few, or so I think. Never can tell.

Character's corner: Ziggz

A strange Heavy blade who overcame the Omega server arena. A duel heavy blade. Has a old set of values revolving around honor, but is always seen fighting. From dawn-to-dawn, he never seems to smile, and without a doubt can be a jerk. Some call him a vindictive, merciless, and a fool.

* * *

Chapter9: One, Two, screwed over

**With Azriel, Za'Afiel, and Makatiel**

Azriel, Za'Afiel, and Makatiel warped to the area Delta: _Lonely, Fatal, Duel _

The areas weather was in the middle of a storm. The down pour was heavy, and the sound of thunder was often. It echoed in the soundless air between the three.

They had arrived as a group but the tension was running high. Azriel was still frustrated and wanted to release his frustration on something, anyone, or what ever seemed convenient.

"Ok! It's time we get this over with Za'Afiel." Azriel drew his sword, and was posed to strike.

Za'Afiel stood with a smug look on his face. He threw his spear over his shoulders and he began to chuckle. "You got to be out of it! Put your weapon down. We have business to discuss."

Azriel was confused. He came along expecting to get into a fight, but here there with "_business_" to discuss. He was lost. "Business?"

Makatiel just stood around waiting for the issue to resolve. He was the ever vigilant sentinel. "Idiots…"

* * *

**With Dante and Iofiel**

The duo warped to Delta: _Sleepy, Sage's, Tragedy _

The two arrived at the white field, but something was off about this area. There was a dense fog. Fog wasn't a common thing in _"The World"_, or at least not this thickThere was something else about this area that seemed off beat.

"So Iofiel? What's the matter?" Dante asked her curiosity at its peak.

Iofiel hesitated a moment. She spun around a started to peer out into the fog. "Its weird… I heard this rumor that a strange figure has been seen in this area. They say it's a ghost haunting this place, but this is a game." Iofiel gave a weak grin.

Dante felt that Iofiel was hiding something, but before she could interrogate Iofiel. Iofiel had took off into the fog. Dante followed after.

Dante soon after became lost. She had no clue were she was. She did a basic tactic. She used a fairy's orb. She checked the map and was shocked to see portals activating. She wasn't sure if Iofiel was in trouble.

Dante followed the direction of the activated portal, and soon heard the sound of battle. In the fog the only thing she saw, was the fading bodies of the defeated monsters. To her surprise there was no Iofiel, but there was a person.

**

* * *

**

**With InuAcosta**

"Who are you, and what the fuck you want?" A worried InuAcosta asked.

There was a reply. "Hmm? Oh sorry if I disturbed you Mr. Bitch boy."

The person drew closer and InuAcosta didn't appreciate the remark, but as the person was in sight, he notice what he was dealing with. A female Blade Master common in design. She wore a amber suit of armor, that had black markings, with short brown hair, and a fencing blade at her side.

"So Mr. Bitch boy? What have you been up to?" She rested her hands on her hips and blocked InuAcosta's only exit. "Aren't cha gonna say something?"

InuAcosta regained what little wits he had, and quickly thought of something. " Ya mind not calling me Mr. Bitch boy! Its InuAcosta. What the hell you want, or are you one of my fans?"

"No that's not it. It's something else." She began to close the gap between herself and InuAcosta. "You know. Your becoming popular here in _"The World". _I herd you pretty strong. I got an offer for you."

This peaked InuAcosta's curiosity. "Oh?"

She smirked. "As you probably know by now, _"The World" _has yet a new expansion. They added some new things, but of all the upgrades and additions…" She paused for a second.

A couple of seconds passed as she stared a InuAcosta. She was studying him, and he was beginning to get freaked out. "What's with the time delay! Spit it out!"

Her smirk became a grin. "it's the new job class, or should I call it a career. On any level it's called Werewolf."

A light went off in InuAcosta's head. He heard the word wolf and he was set. "How you get this Werewolf class?"

"That's the thing. No ones sure, but I got a lead on one of the requirements, but I need a little help."

InuAcosta was beginning to piece it together. "Why not ask one of the higher level players?"

Her expression changed. "Well its very simple. If I teamed up with a high player, they might want the requirement. I here it's a item. I figure it be best if I get someone I can out muscle."

InuAcosta was insulted. "What you mean '_out muscle'?"_

She was beginning to get fed up with this idiotic game of give-and-go. "Ok then. Now I'll take a different approach."

She moved in, and was now nose-to-nose with InuAcosta. InuAcosta had no clue what was going on. He wasn't sure what this _"different approach" _was, but it wasn't long till he had an idea.

She placed a hand gentle on InuAcosta's right shoulder, and without notice nor warning, she spun and slammed InuAcosta up against the wall InuAcosta had once leaned against.

"By the authority granted to me by the CC corp. I hear by place you under arrest for the following crimes: One: Illegally modifying ones user data. Two: Illegal modifying a weapon. Three: You were found at multiple occasions in the presence of the deleted Hacker Maxell. The very same hacker who was believed to been spreading a virus. The list goes on. Now by the power granted to me by the power of the amethyst knights, I here by sentence you with the penalty of your crime. You are to be banned and your character permanently deleted, or you can just help me, ok?"

InuAcosta was shocked. What he had thought had been totally off key. Now he was sure what was going on. Up was down and vise versa. He knew very well what deletion spelled and what would happen to him in the real world. "You got to be kidding me. Aren't knights suppose to have the helmet and the armor, and we both can't forget the CC corp. logo." He rolled his eyes as his face was being pressed harder up against the wall. He started mumbling. "I'm just lucky Azriel ain't here. He'd have a freaken field day with this."

"What you say Bitch boy?" The Amethyst knight barked.

"Nothing oh-she-who-controls-the-sky-and-every-other-damned-thing."

InuAcosta felt something slam into his ribs. He collapsed, but the knight kept the pressure on InuAcosta's head. "What you say Bitch boy?

"Nothing Ms. Knight." InuAcosta replied giving into the pressure.

"Good. Now what's it going to be? Help me, or Deletion?"

* * *

**With Azriel, Za'Afiel, and Makatiel**

"Now let me tell you this." Za'Afiel turned to the dungeon and pointed his spear out to the entrance. "Makatiel won't say anymore than one word per sentence. Well lets get to the point. He managed to get his hands on the location of this item. Its in the dungeon."

Makatiel nodded and proceeded towards the dungeon, but stopped a few feet. "Come…"

Azriel looked confused. "So what's this item called, and I thought we were going to fight." Azriel put his sword back.

Za'Afiel chuckled. "Don't worry. Me and you will settle our differences eventually, but now Makatiel needs us. The item is a light head gear. A pair of shade. That's all I know. Now let get this show on the road."

* * *

**Dante and Iofiel**

Dante watched and saw two blades shimmer. They were too big to be twin blades. Then out of the fog came Iofiel. She stood beside Dante.

The two could see the blades but the wielder, and as soon as the last monster fell, the wielder fled the scene. Dante and Iofiel began to notice the fog lifting, with no sight of the mystery player.

"Now you see, Dante?" Iofiel gestured to the dungeon. "That was the duel Heavy Blade Ziggz. They say he never logs out. All he does is fight. 24hours 7days a week. I think he's like us."

Dante nodded. "But what does this have to do with the guys?"

"Moral boost. Without Maxell, tension is beginning to run high. Maybe Ziggz can help us regain some control. We need a plan if we are to keep living. Now hurry up, or we'll lose him."

The two headed into the dungeon with hopes of finding Ziggz, but to their dismay, he already had a huge head start, but they were on the way.

* * *

**With InuAcosta**

InuAcosta wasn't liking any of this. He was forced to make a decision. "I'll help! Just let me go."

The Amethyst knight smiled. "Now how hard was that? Lets get going to Delta: _Dog Dancing, Moonlit, Den!" _

"So Ms. Knight? Can you please let me go now. I agreed damn it!"

So as InuAcosta had asked, the knight had released him. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. He really didn't feel up to this. Not now, and certainly not after what had happened to Maxell.

"So…What should I call you?" InuAcosta was regain some of the leverage. She knew him by name, but he knew nothing about her, that she hadn't stated herself.

She stood and struck a thinking pose. Then it hit her. "Ms. Knight will do for now."

InuAcosta wasn't surprised it fit with everything else going on. "Lets get this show on the road?"

* * *

**With Dante and Iofiel**

"So Iofiel? This Ziggz guy…is he really as strong as everyone says?" Dante had stopped just shy of basement two. She had stopped to think. To think of life.

"Who knows. He could be a fraud. A self proclaimed _'god', _but he is still and interesting person to meet." Iofiel started up and descended into the dungeon, and Dante followed.

* * *

**With Azriel, Makatiel, Za'Afiel**

"Why do I waste my time in this place. Its boring!" Azriel shouted as the moved into the next room.

"Hey! Speak for yourself. I'm way better then you are." Za'Afiel bragged, as he then put his thumb to his chest, and throw his spear over his shoulder. "anyway were almost at the Gott."

Makatiel shook his head. "Idiots…"

N/C: Lull n' Void 


	10. Lull n' Void

A/N: Things get odder in this one.

C/C: Razor

Mr. Emerald Knight himself. Has a design like kite. He likes to keep things simple. Know as the leader of the runts of the knights, and has a list of "_The World_'s" most wanted. Like to take time off every so often to just play the game. Arrogant, idiotic and simply simple minded.

Chapter10: Lull n' Void 

With InuAcosta

"So wait? How are we going about this? Am I getting your address or not?" InuAcosta asked while the two were in the open.

Ms. Knight kept walking, paying no mind to InuAcosta.

InuAcosta stopped and let out a grunt of frustration. "I'm some kind of second rate slave…No luck, no respect…" He slump down a little.

* * *

With Dante and Iofiel

The two walked on. The dungeon was only two floors, and there were only two rooms before the Gott. It was simple for the two. They followed the destruction that there mystery player left behind. Then they saw a low hanging purple fog. They knew what was in the next room.

"We better hurry. There's no way he could beat a data bug without draining it." Dante said as she stopped to prepare herself. Iofiel took note and stopped.

"Shall we Dante?"

* * *

With Azriel, Makatiel, and Za'Afiel

The three crossed into the room with the Gott. It had all been too easy. They finished the enemies in the two basement dungeon. Now was an interesting thing. Azriel wondered what wound happen if Makatiel said a full sentience.

The three gathered around the treasure chest. They eyed the thing, and slowly Makatiel reached over to it. He popped open the chest, reached in slowly.

* * *

With InuAcosta

InuAcosta and Ms. Knight were at the Chaos Gate. They hadn't formed a party so he was wondering how they'd be moving on to this area.

"So Ms. Knight. Aren't we going to form a party, or not?" InuAcosta wasn't sure of anything.

She looked at him. "Simple! Give me your web address, and I'm not asking."

InuAcosta complied and gave her his member address. She invited him to her party. Soon they were off into the unknown that is Delta: _Dog Dancing, Moonlit, Den_.

The made it to the field, and without words Ms. Knight led InuAcosta to the dungeon. They entered the dungeon and the first thing they see is a NPC.

"Due to some technical difficulties this area all users are advised to gate out and return to the Root Town. Thank you and enjoy playing _"The World" _."

InuAcosta looked around and found nothing wrong with the place. "Hey? We should goin like the NPC said."

Ms. Knight shook her head. "NO way! Lets get goin. We don't have much time. This place is like a maze."

The two were entering the depths of the dungeon. In the second room of the first basement was a sign. It was a message. It read this: _"In this place lay the seed you seek. Torn between flesh, and spun to the bone. East is North, and South is East, then were will the night feed."_

InuAcosta scratched his head. "That the hell does this mean?" He looked around and noticed four paths. He and Ms. Knight came from the south, and so there were three directions to explore, but the riddle made things weird. "Hey? Ms. Knight? What'cha make of this?"

Ms. Knight examined the sign and tried to make heads or tails of this. _East is North, and South is East. _"Hey Mr. Bitch boy? What you think we should go?"

"How should I know! I suck with riddles." He looked around, stroked his chin, and point to the eastern door. "That one."

Ms. Knight walked off to the opposite direction. "Then we go west."

* * *

With Azriel, Makatiel, Za'Afiel

"Hurry along Makatiel. I got a hair appointment to keep." A bored Za'Afiel said over exaggerating.

It seem he started to move slower. He did in spite of Za'Afiel. Makatiel wasn't going to be rushed. He did it at his own pace, and no one else's.

Azriel wanted to find out how Makatiel would be like after he could carry on a conversation.

* * *

With Dante, Iofiel

The two both knew what wait. Something too dangerous to be running about, but when they entered the room, nothing was about. No bug, no player. Dante and Iofiel were shocked.

"What the hell?" Dante was trying to put it together. "He has to be like us. I'm sure of it!"

Iofiel smirked. "See. I had told ya. He's not far, so we should hurry along. He can't be far off."

* * *

With Azriel, Makatiel, Za'Afiel

"Hurry up! We've been here for at least five minutes!" A now even angrier Za'Afiel.

Makatiel hand hovered there. Now after a long wait he retracted his hand. This was it. Makatiel could carry on a conversation, and not a guessing game.

He turned around and smiled. "Hello…"

* * *

With InuAcosta

In the next room they found a piney apple. A piney apple looked like an acorn, and acorns are seeds. So by this the had picked the right door. Now they had a new puzzle or riddle to solve.

Ms. Knight crossed the room to the piney apple." I guess I was right. Sooo the next challenge is in here?"

"Yeah, yeah…Let's get this over with already." InuAcosta never was much of a thinker, and he knew that better then anyone.

"Hello!" a small voice seemed to squeak.

The two looked around trying to figured out where it came from.

"Over here! Piney Apple!"

After that it was real simple to tell were it all came from. It was all the odd fruit.

InuAcosta investigated the grunt food. "Spill it. What's the challenge?"

The piney apple laughed. "Ok, ok. Here it goes. There are two ways to leave here other than the way you came. This is a two way street. To the left and right of me. Here were go! This is the riddle! One way will bring you back as the other will make you cry. Left is always right when other are near. So raise the right hand to them."

InuAcosta started looking at his hands. " Left, right? Raise my right?"

Ms. Knight turned to InuAcosta. "Raise your right hand."

InuAcosta raised his right hand. "Like this?"

She looked at him. To her it was the left. This got her to thinking. "No your other right."

InuAcosta looked at his hand again. "Other right?"

"Your left hand moron!"

InuAcosta was insulted. "I know!" He raised his left hand, but he realized something. It's a two way street. "Hey you raise your left."

"Wait I get it now! We take the left. Becuase no matter what on which ever side your on your right is your left. Good job Inu!"

The two took the path to the left of the piney apple.

* * *

With Dante and Iofiel

They moved to the next room. It was nearly impossible to see anything. Yet another strange even. It was like on the field. He was near. The sound of battle rung, an end battle to the sound of it.

"Who's following me?" It was male voice.

The two had a clue to the gender of the mystery player. No if only a name. Dante was the head strong one.

"Who are you?" Dante shouted waiting for a reply.

"Now that's rude. I asked you first, but I'm not lowering my fog."

"My name is Dante, and my partner is Iofiel."

"Why do you follow me?"

"How you be the data bug?"

* * *

With Azriel, Makatiel, Za'Afiel

"Is that it?" Azriel was pissed. After all that waiting.

"Now…That's enough of this place. Now you idiots. Lets gate out."

After all that Makatiel flat out called them idiots. Za'Afiel busted out in laughter.

"You haven't changed, my friend."

* * *

With InuAcosta

In the next room was an twilight onion. They weren't surprised. They walked up to the twilight onion.

"good day! Now to reach closer to your prize. Hehe! Twilight onion! Riddle here it goes? How can a grunty fly, thou it has no wings?"

Now InuAcosta was completely lost. He's never seen a grunty, nor has he ever heard of one flying. He was completely and utterly out of this one.

Ms. Knight on the other hand. She was thinking it over. All the of the previous riddles had a theme. This had neither direction, or grunty food. She seen grunties around the Theta server root town, but none were flying. Then it hit her. "No solution."

The twilight onion smirked. "Explain! Explain!"

"It quite simple really. Grunties have wings. See if you look closely at a Grunty's shadow you'll noticed wings, but look at a grunty. It doesn't appear to have wings." She at that moment was feeling smug.

The twilight onion spun. "Ding! Ding! Ding! You are correct. The path you need is to my left. There are only 5 more rooms to go! Have fun!"

* * *

With Dante and Iofiel

"Hmm?" He sounded confused. "What's a data bug?"

Dante smacked her forehead for the stupid question. "The greenish thing two rooms back."

"Oh? I took it down like any other monster. It had a funky hp count, but it was easy enough."

Dante was shocked. "Imposable! It had infinite hp!"

"Hey? There no such thing. I need to go. I'm in a hurry. By the way? What's your name?"

"Dante."

"Well see ya around. Ms. Dante."

He gated out and the fog cleared. It seemed he really was behind the fog, but what was stranger was the fact that he beat a data bug.

* * *

With InuAcosta

Five rooms later…

"We're here! Finally." InuAcosta yawned. I head hurt and he was fed up with it all.

They were just entering the room with the Gott statue, but someone beat him to it. It was that same vizier he had encountered. The one with the mark of the wolf. Libra of the Rue.

N/C: Beast


	11. Beast

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got lazy

C/C: None… sorry…

Chpt11: Beast

InuAcosta was surprised to see the Vizier again. The last time they met it was a horrible experience. He rubbed his backside in the memory. Now he was confused.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" InuAcosta asked Libra.

The Vizier Libra giggled. This gave InuAcosta the creeps.

"Well. It's Maxell's little toy." Libra said mocking him. "And I see he brought a little girlfriend."

A vain bulged in Ms. Knight's forehead. "Wh-What did you say? For your information. I forced him to come here! He's my slave!"

"Oh?" Libra was finding this all to amusing.

InuAcosta wasn't liking it all. They were speaking of him as if he wasn't even a person. Just a second rate object. "Hey! I'm in the damn room." InuAcosta yanked off his pendent." It Transformed in to a giant flyswatter. "What the?"

"Looking for a fight? I'll be more than happy to destroy you." Libra crossed her arms, and gave a smug look.

Ms. Knight wasn't liking things. "Inu! I'm in too. I wanna kick her ass!" Ms. Knight had her sword ready and waiting.

InuAcosta extended his left arm holding Ms. Knight back. "No. This is my fight, and my fight alone."

InuAcosta took a couple steps forward in the small space, and his flyswatter at hand. He took a deep breath. He bent his knees and was waiting. "Now come at me."

Libra released her smug look and whipped her spear around. "My pleasure runt."

She charge in at InuAcosta, but InuAcosta didn't budge. He waited till there what look like millimeters before jumping to the left and whacking Libra on the backside.

Now he had the smug look. "Hold your ground, wait till the last second, side step, and strike." InuAcosta smacked his hands together. "I'm too quick for you."

Libra began laughing. "You think you've got something? What you have is a momentary victory, but not for long."

Libra pulled out a strange orange sphere. It was engraved with the zodiac sign of Libra in black. "Hmm…I'll show you something that'll make you shit yourself."

She thrusted the sphere into her chest. Libra collapsed on the floor, and let out a horrid screech. Her body expanded and the gold armor began to crack apart. Dark gray hairs began sprouting. Her helmet shatter as a snout grew, and fangs sprouted.

In Libra's completed transformation resembled a gray wolf, covered in green flakes. A data bug made from player data. The thing was huge. InuAcosta knew with the size of the room he'd stand no chance, but the next room had room to maneuver in.

"Yo! Ms. Knight follow me." InuAcosta proceed to flee the room with Ms. Knight on his heels, and the freakish new Libra behind them.

Now in the larger room in which he had the space. Too bad for the duo and wolf. The wokfis a fast creature. InuAcosta wasn't thinking it through. Libra was moving faster thenhe thought.

The creature called Libra. It had the makings of a data bug, but was used my a real person. So to that InuAcosta knew it wasn't unstoppable. InuAcosta tried to think of a plan, but burned a few too many brain cells in the process. He decided to wing it anyway.

"Knight chick. Take the right. I got the left." In that very moment InuAcosta was sent flying by a hairy knuckle. In other words Libra's claw.

In one shot InuAcosta was down half his points. He staggered up. He hated the circumstances. He wished he had abetter back up, butMs. Knight was keeping Libra busy.

In fact she was doing too well. This made InuAcosta wonder about something she said to him earlier. "_We don't have much time…_" She had planed to meet someone here. Could it have been that Ms. Knight knew more then she let on.

InuAcosta got back up and used a healing potion. He was better. His next step was simple. While Libra was distracted he did the whole pendent transformation thing again and got his Nodachi. He was feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. So he charged in behind Libra.

Libra heard him charging, and quickly swung her massive hairy claw. InuAcosta was sent flying again. This time it wasn't long before Ms. Knight was sent flying as well.

InuAcosta was staggering up again. "Damn… There's no way I'm gonna stop this hairy chick…" He used another healing potion.

The area began to warp suddenly. Libra was caught off guard. The area became distorted and Alaura emerged. She was slightly different. Adorn her forehead was a black gem.

She turned to InuAcosta. "Here take this."

Out of thin air appeared a black book. InuAcosta Looked at it strange. He remembered to some small degree. He knew she was bad, but if he died in the game, he was dead in real life.

So seeing as his life was somewhat more important to him. He took the book. "Thanks…I think."

Alaura smiled. "It it called the book of the Twilight. The twilight before the darkness. It can bring only destruction..."

Libra in all this time did nothing. She just watched. Then as Alaura began to disappear. She made here move. A quick dash followed by a swipe at InuAcosta. InuAcosta managed to evade.

He now had a strange book, a deranged Vizier, and a girl who pretty much owned him. So he opened the book.

The book was opened and InuAcosta was in pain. Small shock ran up and down his body. The background melt away leaving him in the darkness with flashes of white symbols flashed. InuAcosta looked around squinting. Then there was a sharp pain in his head. He heard a voice.

"_If you wish…I can save you…but…_" The voice echoed.

InuAcosta looked around and saw nothing. "What ever. What do I have ta do?"

The voice hesitated. "_Give me your…body…and you will…have…my power…"_

InuAcosta nodded. "Sure what ever."

When the background shifted to normal. InuAcosta's eyes were red, and with purple marks on his face. He had a menacing look on his face. Now there was a new things on his character. On his left arm was a red bracelet.

InuAcosta turned to Libra. "Now…How will I render your flesh?"

Ms. Knight was surprised at this new InuAcosta. He was more confident and focused. He seem totally different. She decided to get out of his way.

InuAcosta dropped his weapon on the ground. He took a relaxed stance. Libra charged in snarling. But as she dove into an attack with both her claws. InuAcosta leaped into the air, and slashed Libra, andLibra fell back.

"Now…to rid this world of you." InuAcosta raised his left arm. He gave a sinister smile. "Dark Data Drain!" From the bracelet shot black streams of data. It engulfed Libra, and as it unraveled it left behind a the same Zodiac core, and two chests.

He opened the first chest and was reward with the armlets that Libra wore. A lv.99 light hand armor. The armor came with Merrows Ch, Merrows Rf, and LaRue Zot.

The other was a lv.99 heavy blade, called Halestrum. It seem the weapon's skills changed randomly. It also had the critical hit, skill drain, and life drain. He equipped it. The weapon looked like the Nodachi but had a red blade.

InuAcosta picked up the virus core, and grinned before collapsing. Ms. Knight ran quickly ran to catch InuAcosta but missed. InuAcosta hit his head on the floor. She lifted him up and smiled.

His face had returned to normal. "You did good Inu. Very good." InuAcosta opened a eye and tilted his head. "By the way. My name is Luna, and I'm not a Amethyst Knight."

It Didn't take long for Luna to get what she came for, and the two were top side again. She InuAcosta to himself. It didn't take long before InuAcosta started having a feeling he wasn't alone.

"_Let me render…"_

InuAcosta looked around to see no one there. He shrugged it off. That is till he heard it again.

"_I'm in your head idiot."_

InuAcosta then looked towards his pants. "Can you hear me?"

"_Not there idiot. Your brain!" _

InuAcosta then started to poke his temple. "Soo? This means what?"

"_I'm your new best friend. Now let me render flesh?"_

InuAcosta's face became puzzled. "What render mean?"

The voice in his sounded angry. "_Rip, tare, gash! Peel the meat off the bone!" _

InuAcosta seemed a little shocked. "Right…Um? Can I know something?"

"_NO! We render flesh! NOW!" _InuAcosta started to lose control of his left arm. His hand went stiff, and he had to restrain it.

"What the hell?" InuAcosta wasn't sure what was going on. He lost control of his arm, and was fighting it. Though he didn't know where it was going.

"_Gash! Rip! Tare!" _The voice started to laugh.

InuAcosta after a few minutes of struggling finally got control back. He wasn't liking that at any time he could lose control. He managed a deep breath and gated out.

He returned to Mac Anu. After a second he found Azriel, Dante, Iofiel, Makatiel, and Za'Afiel. He ran over to the crowd.

"Hey guy?" InuAcosta stopped in the crowd of his friends.

"Yo? Wat up Inu boy?" Azriel asked.

Then InuAcosta heard a whisper in his ear. _"Render…"_

InuAcosta looked over his shoulder and saw Iofiel. "Did u say something?" Iofiel shook her head. He turned back toward Azriel.

"Oh nothing. Just got held hostage by a false knight and ran into the vizier Libra. You?"

The group blink simultaneously. Then Makatiel responded.

"What the hell? How you make it out?"

InuAcosta's mouth dropped. He knew Makatiel to only say one word, but he just said eight straight. He shook it off, and explained the who meeting with Alaura.

Azriel had his arms crossed. "So you mean to tell us that you have some red bracelet? If you have this bracelet on your left, but we see nothing there."

InuAcosta looked at his left arm. He didn't see it either but he knew it was there. "But there was a bracelet there, and there's this voice in my head."

Now everyone arched an eyebrow. InuAcosta forgot to tell them about the voice.

"Um…Yeah. I have this voice in my head that tell me to render flesh…"

Then a strange voice was heard behind the group. "Interesting."

They all turned towards the stranger who had added some ofhis two cents.

N/C: Wait? Who?


	12. Wait? Who?

A/N: Ok this is gonna…YOU will see…Oh the humanity…

C/C: Cloud

Cloud is none other than Kite. Sadly the real character Kite was deleted three months ago after he forgot to pay the bill for a while. Same old Kite now searching for Aura to regain the bracelet, but has had no luck in finding Aura.

Chpt12: Wait? Who?

There he was. A BladeMaster. You can tell by the fencing sword at his side. He wore a suit of armor the color of amethyst. He had short shaggy black hair, and amber eyes.

He was standing with his arms crossed. Apparently he heard everything InuAcosta said.

He had a smug look on his face.

"How interesting… an A.I.D.A."

Every one became confused. They had no clue what that meant. He noticed.

"Artificial Intelligence Data Anomaly. It is when an AI is created by loose strands of data. Basically. I have no clue how they happen."

Now they were more lost, but nothing this stranger could say would fix that. In fact. He only seem to make them worse.

Iofiel started the whole greeting process. "Soo…Who are you?"

He took a step back and knelt down. "My name is Maxaminion. The Amethyst Knight." He followed up with a wink directed towards Iofiel. She blushed a little.

InuAcosta jumped a bit. He remembered the last time he met with an Amethyst Knight. "An Amethyst Knight? How do we know?"

Maxaminion raised to both feet. "Well Inu, as a system administrator under the employment of CC corporation. I have the power to do things normal users can't do. Hmm…I know."

Maxaminion placed his hand in the center of his chest. When he removed it the CC logo appeared. "Is that better?"

They all nodded. Then it struck them. How did he know InuAcosta's nickname. Azriel had to point out, and Maxaminion noticed without words.

"Well guys. Its me? Maxell. This is my job. I'm a hacker under the employment of the CC corporation, and Libra really had a zodiac core?"

It struck them who he was. Why else would Maxell just give himself up, so easily.

Za'Afiel was skeptical. "Ok lets say you are Maxell. Then what's a Zodiac core?"

Maxaminion nodded. "Ok this is the deal; meet me at the usual location in five. You never know who might be trying to listen in." He then walked away giving no one the time to question.

The six sat around not sure to go. Maxell always had them meet at Delta: Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground. So that was were they were to meet, but they weren't sure if it was a trap, but they decided to go.

Delta: Hidden, Forbidden. Holy Ground

The six warped to Maxell's usual hang out. They approached the church to he the familiar sounds of prayer. It was like what Maxell used to.

"Forgive me Aura, for I have done more wrong. I've brought those six into this. Now there in too deep. I think its time for an upgrade. it's the least I could do. Now the real battle is about to begin. Those Zodiac cores."

They walked in as Maxaminion was getting up. He really was Maxell. This proved it, and they trusted him the same as always.

"I see you are here. I need to run some diagnostics on Inu. Then I start the refitting. I'm giving you all an upgrade."

They nodded. Though they weren't sure of this upgrade. InuAcosta was first. It took Maxaminion a half hour before he finished.

"It seem that Inu has a viral AI in his character data. From the look of it. Hmm…It similar to Alaura, but a lot weaker. I can't remove it with out deleting Inu. Also the data bracelet Inu claims to have is almost a match for Kite's bracelet."

Everyone nodded like they knew what that all meant, but they dealed with it.

Azriel being the way he is had questions. "So what's this upgrade, and what's these Zodiac cores?"

That was a good question that everyone was thinking. But wasn't sure Maxaminion would tell them everything.

Maxaminion took a deep breath. "I'm upgrading your data. You'll be able to perform a data drain like the one I use to have. It still won't be strong enough to do the job. The job being how we need to weaken Alaura as so she could be deleted." He took a pause, and looked around. "Now the Zodiac cores. They are what we call an advanced viral data. Its what me and the Viziers used in experiments. There are twelve in total. When Ophelia and the other Viziers started there destroy thing. I took six of the Zodiac cores. Then after meeting you all. I implanted them into your character data. I need all six. It's going to be your job to track down the remaining Viziers and have…"

He started to laugh, and now they were really wondering.

"What?"

"I thought how funny it sounded in my head, but. InuAcosta is going to have to drain them. He's the only one has the power to. Funny aint it. The world as we know it lays in the hands of Inu."

Everyone but Inu was on the ground laughing. InuAcosta wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed, and was kinda lazy, plus absent minded. He didn't find it that funny.

Azriel got up and wiped away a fake tear. "This is too rich. You mean to tell me that the fate of thing as we know it rest in the hands of dog boy?"

Maxaminion nodded. "If I could get a hold of a Book of The Twilight, then I'd be able to give you all that ability. Till I can find Aura. Inu is our best bet…Kinda sad."

"Oh God! Were SCREWED!" Azriel just had to say it.

Everyone but InuAcosta nodded. He found it to not be a funny matter. Of course he couldn't blame them. He did do dumb things at times. So not much could be lost on his account.

Maxaminion began the process of the upgrades, but things were taking longer then expected. In fact Maxaminion had ran into some problem on the installation of the advanced program, but in time me managed.

"Finally! Complete. You now have a better version of the data drain."

Everyone checked there stats to find a bonus in their stats. A bonus that was much welcomed. It was a overall plus ten to everything but HP and SP.

Thing were in high spirits because finally things were going their way. Maxaminion is in the fold, plus he's an administrator. Now the bonus. Things seem well enough. That is, till a visitor enter the church.

The sound of slow steps caught everyone's ear. They turned to the newcomer. It was Cloud. At this point they had no idea of what to think. The guy helped them once before, and now he found them.

Cloud walked straight to the statue of Aura and paid no one a second glance. He stopped in front of it, and took a deep breath. He turned around.

"Welcome…To the world. I've always wanted to say that."

This got him a couple of odd glances. They had meet in a way before.

"So now. Your this Cloud the system has been watching, or maybe I should say I. My sources indicate that you are in fact Kite, but what's with the new character?"

Cloud started to push his fingers together and lowered his head. "Well…You see…Its kinda like this. I stopped playing for a while and I forgot my password, but that's not the worse part. I also forgot the password to my E-mail since I stopped checking it for a while, so my subscription was canceled, and the character was most likely deleted."

This it what Azriel and Dante called an Inu moment. It is when someone does something as stupid as InuAcosta's action. He was known for dumb things, and doing them often.

Azriel laughed. "Hey Inu! That's something you'd do!"

Maxaminion thought on what cloud said. Then it struck him. " The character know as Kite wasn't deleted. In fact. I have access to that data, but it is unplayable. I kinda tore it down in order to understand the data bracelet."

Cloud wasn't to happy to know that. "Gee…Thanks."

Now as this was going on there was a silent battle being waged in InuAcosta's mind.

"_That Iofiel is hot…Let's rip her to shreds."_

InuAcosta wasn't sure what to make of that so he whispered to himself. "Shut it, or we'll get in trouble."

"_Render her flesh now!"_

"Dude. No rendering anything! She's one of us."

"_If you don't I will!"_

InuAcosta's fingers became tense and he began losing control of his body. InuAcosta now under the influence of the blood AI as he called it. Slowly as Cloud, and Maxaminion debated what Maxaminion did to the character Kite. Because of this InuAcosta had made it behind Iofiel with out her knowing. That is till Makatiel caught glimpse of him from the corner of his eye.

Makatiel whacked the poor InuAcosta in the back of his head. InuAcosta fell like a ton of bricks. Everyone turned to watch as InuAcosta hit the ground.

They found this funny. He lay there twitching. Iofiel poked him with her staff.

"Is he dead yet?"

This brought a up roar of laughter, and it lasted only a few seconds. He got up slowly. He had a head ache.

"Wha the hell was that for!"

Makatiel crossed his arms. "I had the feeling that you; the perv. Was getting the wrong idea. Iofiel is not an object for your amusement."

Za'Afiel added something of his own. "Yeah! She's here for my amusement!"

Iofiel didn't like the way that sounded. She popped Za'Afiel in the face. "Hey!"

Dante and Azriel restrained Iofiel from further hurting Za'Afiel. She was huffing and puffing, and wanted to stomp Za'Afiel out.

Maxaminion looked at them with a look of fear. "Oh God! What have I done…"

Cloud was in the same vote. "You put the world in the hands of: an idiot, a ego freak, a smart ass, a loud mouth, a black robe smart ass, and a dangerous chick with a short fuse…Oh I see that were gonna make it…for thirty more minutes if lucky…"

After a while of Iofiel kicking Za'Afiel in the ribs. Things got back on track. Maxaminion was going over what must be done.

"Okay kiddies. Your jobs are this simple. D-R-A-I-N things. Stop the Viziers and get the last few Zodiac cores. Of course its up to Inu. God why did he of all people get that damn bracelet."

"Hey! What the hell does that mean! I also got a damn AI that can-" He lost control." RENDER FLESH! Lets start with the good looking blond!"

Makatiel came up behind InuAcosta and clubbed him again. InuAcosta was down again. He started to drag him by a foot. "I got it. I'll finish him off now if you please?" Everyone shook there heads, and he kicked InuAcosta in the side. "Hey! Get up!"

Azriel chuckled. "Someone get the dog a shock collar."

It was a good idea that wasn't possible at the moment. Cloud was really wondering if the world as they knew it was safe. They seemed to him that these people are nothing more then goofballs. He felt the world was doomed.

Well after things seemed to settle down Maxaminion finished up some loose ends. Nothing was too great. Though he was a little disturbed by the AI in InuAcosta's head.

He thought it to be a threat, but had no clue on how to stop it.

Things ended on a high point. InuAcosta's new friend kept everyone on their toes. There was no telling when and where the Blood AI would show up. It seem that InuAcosta began to act "sane". InuAcosta before was known to be odd and had wondering eyes. His eyes still wondered but now he had a strange calm to him. One that could be compared to a calm before a huge storm.

It was a week before anything happened. In this time each person did their own kind of training. InuAcosta and Azriel did mental training. The two worked on ways to control the Blood AI. They also did some leveling.

Makatiel and Iofiel worked with Maxaminion to better understand the situation. They studied various past data on the events involving Kite. In thus Cloud was there to help understanding more of all this chaos.

The Chaos was more than most understood. Alaura was toying with them. She had the ability to destroy this world and influence the real world. Alaura was looking for something. To her this was nothing more than a few kicks.

Maxaminion knew Alaura. She never did something without some meaning. She never fought a battle she didn't know she could win. She was holding most of the cards, and one of them was the Viziers.

Each were skilled and had in there possession a powerful virus. They could also bring both world into chaos, but yet they don't. It all made no sense. They knew something that seemed to delay them.

Maxaminion had his ways of gathering info, but all he came up with was Aura. What ever the Viziers were up to it involved Aura, and the same could be said about Alaura.

Maxaminion made a list of people to beware of. They were: Ophelia the Rai, Alura the AI, and the strangest was Ziggz. Though not much was known about him he- from what Maxaminion could gather was somehow involved. His sources have uncovered that Ophelia and him have been spotted on more than one occasion, plus the bit of Intel that Dante gave him.

Finally there was Za'Afiel and Dante. The two were on a high battle training. They leveled and gathered items. It was an easy task. Thanks to the upgrades given to them by Maxaminion. They had easy task. No real thought or planning. Just the two of them beating things down.

Of course none was more interesting then InuAcosta at work. He and his friend the Blood AI were having disagreements about most everything. The AI said render and InuAcosta say no. It would go a few hours and the AI take control, but someone was there to always slap him back to reality. Of course it got to the point that InuAcosta had some control. There was a trigger word. That trigger word would allow the Blood AI control.

Then of course InuAcosta got a flash mail from Luna. It said for him to meet her un the theta sever. The problem was he couldn't get there. He was still restricted to the Delta sever. So he paid a visit to his hacker.

"Hey, Maxaminion? I need to get over to the theta sever."

Maxaminion raised a brow. "What ya need there?" It seem to him a little odd. Yes they had mentioned it before, but never needed to. This must have been important.

InuAcosta shook his head as his right leg began to twitch. He also scratch the back of his neck. "Well see. I was invited by Luna to theta, but I can't go there. That is what the problem. I can't go and I want to."

Maxaminion stroked his chin. "I see. Then I'll lift your ban on the Theta and Lambda severs. Give me a half hour, and it'll be done." He waved InuAcosta off.

InuAcosta was escorted out the church by Maktiel and Iofiel. This was a necessary precaution. One InuAcosta understood well.

InuAcosta waited at the steps of the church. The attention span of a fly and the patents of a saint. So he twiddled his thumbs listened to the ranting of his friend the Blood AI. It went on and on about render flesh and who would be first and also how humanity would be its slave. InuAcosta didn't pay it too much mind. Then Maxaminion came out the church.

"Good news my freaky little friend. It is done. Go to the theta sever. Ha fun, cause from here on out…Its gonna be about the work. Got it." Maxaminion winked at InuAcosta. It kinda creepy, but InuAcosta wasn't gonna let that bother him. He was off to the theta server.

He hadn't seen Luna since she held him up. Luna was an odd job. She held him up and made him do her dirty work. It wasn't a bad day though. He got some good stuff.

Acosta made it to the Theta sever root town Dun Loireag. He looked around to find the Blade Master known as Luna. So he sat on his duff and waited. He waited for an hour. It sucked. InuAcosta watch people come and go. Then it happened.

"Stick it up, or I'll have to beat ya into a pulp!"

It sounded like Luna but when he turned around it was a career werewolf. A light brow werewolf. She sounded like Luna, but look different.

"What is it dog boy? I'm too hot for you?" She winked, and ruffled his hair. "So Bitch boy, what's shaking?"

InuAcosta started to stare at her a little too intense. Then the AI had its option. The whole rendering flesh thing, and InuAcosta fought with the whole thing.

"_RENDER HER!"_

InuAcosta started to whisper to himself. "Shut up dude. This is soo not the time."

Luna overheard InuAcosta, and now had a look of confusion.

"_She's almost as good as the blond_."

"What do you mean. She is!"

"_The blond is better_…"

"What! Wolf chick!"

"_Grr_…"

InuAcosta clenched his head, and grunted. Then his face color changed. The AI was in control. "I WILL RENDER YOU!"

Luna gave him a good glare and the AI back down in fear. InuAcosta didn't blame him. She was a bit brutal.

Luna raised a fist. "You wanna say that again?"

InuAcosta raised his arms to protect his face, and closed his eyes. He was waiting for the fist to fall, but it didn't. He opened up his eyes to see Luna hovering over with her hands on her hips.

"You done yet?"

He blinked. He wasn't hit, but he always got hit by someone after the Blood AI did its thing about rendering.

"Well you ready, or not?"

InuAcosta blinked. "For what?" He was kinda scared. Last time almost got him killed.

Luna smiled. "For an adventure. A moonlit stroll." She had an evil grin.

He figured it meant that he'd have to fight, and he was up for it, but he had one concern. What would he be fighting. He asked but got no answer. She added him to her party and the two were off to **Theta: Plundered, Miracle, Remnant**

It was a moonlit area like she said. Strange as always to be exact. It was dark and a low hanging fog. A little eerie, a little off, a little bit of everything really.

Luna grabbed InuAcosta's hand and started to lead him. "C'mon! You need to hurry up, or this is gonna get dull."

InuAcosta wasn't to sure about what was going on around him but he went with the flow. She dragged him to the dungeon. She wanted to get into some fights.

Fearsome they were. Since the area was lv.27. InuAcosta was only a lv.19. This made it a problem for him, and Luna was finding herself bailing him out. It wasn't that he was doing bad. With the high level weapon, he was giving as good as he got.

InuAcosta was panting. "THAT, was tough."

Luna looked at him. "Hmm? Now that's funny. It was kinda easy. This place gets harder the deeper we go."

InuAcosta took a deep breath. "What ever. Lets get to the statue and get this over with."

The two proceeded to the next room, and with it another battle. InuAcosta was running a little short on the medicines. He was running low, but didn't wan to bug Luna for some spares, if she had any.

They were up against a Mu Guardian and some Metal Goblins. It look simple enough, but the Mu Guardian proved a little bit more extreme the InuAcosta first thought.

InuAcosta weaved left as the Mu swung around it. Then it clicked in his head. Blood AI would be able to tear these enemies in no time so he decided to use the trigger. InuAcosta jumped back and uttered the trigger.

"Render!"

InuAcosta fell to the ground and the AI was in control. The first thing it did was drop its weapon. It preferred to fight without weapons. He turned in the direction of the group of Metal Goblins.

His hand extended towards them and a menacing grin on his face. He charged through them. As simple as 1,2,3. He ripped the all in two with one swipe. The Metal Goblins faded out as they fell to the ground.

InuAcosta on a turn of a dime shifted to the Mu Guardian. He shoot out at the Mu but decided to cut through the center. InuAcosta pierced through all to easily. The Mu flickered for a second but reformed and generated flakes. It went data bug.

InuAcosta grinned, reveling in the challenge. Ever so suddenly he turned and cracked his neck. Again with the head on attack he clawed at it. Quick and graceful.

Luna watched a bit impressed. She being the Werewolf, wasn't as quick or as powerful. The thing that puzzled her was how a Heavy Blade could fight with out a weapon.

Luna on a whim joined the fray. She charged in and tackled the Mu as InuAcosta came from above with a volley of fists. He came down as to go through the Mu.

The Mu Guardian's protection broke leaving it all to the Blood AI InuAcosta to drain.

The red bracelet appeared and he drained the Mu. He was rewarded with a virus core marked O.

After InuAcosta had the core, he simple shredded the Mu. No enemy had yet to survive The Blood AI's power, and InuAcosta was happy to have it from time to time.

After the battle was over he reverted back to himself. InuAcosta went to pick up his Hailstrum. He after retrieving his weapon turned to Luna and winked. "Sup?"

Luna blushed for a second. She raised her hand to her mouth. "Well if the bitch boy hasn't learned new skills."

He gave a weird grin in reply. "Well if it works then why get any new tricks."

The duo proceeded to the next chamber and so on and so forth. One-by-one the remaining rooms were cleared. It was enjoyable for InuAcosta. He was having fun. It had been a while since he had played the game for fun.

Then the moment arrived. They had reached the Gott. Now the debate of who will get to keep what, but first Luna opened up the chest. A weak prize of Thunder Boots and 2 rainbow cards.

Luna grumbled a second. "Here dog boy. You can have these. They're no use to me."

InuAcosta nodded. "Thanks, Luna."

"No problem. Lets get out here, Inu-boy."

Acosta nodded. "How?"

She pulled out a sprite ocarina. "No other way to go, but up."

She played the ocarina and they were back on the field. The two had bested the data bug and got to the Gott. Now what was left.

Luna looked up into the moon, and grabbed InuAcosta's hand. She pulled him along and forced him to sit with her. They were in the perfect position to view the full moon.

Luna looked up and howled. Once she was done, she turned her sight to InuAcosta. "Isn't it a lovely full moon?"

InuAcosta looked up at it, and then at her. "Yeah, just makes ya wanna howl?"

Luna giggled. "I did."

InuAcosta laughed. "I heard."

Luna moved in a little closer and rested her head against InuAcosta's shoulder. "Its been a great day, but I got to go." She looked up at InuAcosta and gave him a little peck on the cheek as she logged out.

InuAcosta was left in a light daze, grinning from ear to ear, and his head slightly tilted.

**At Delta: Hidden, Forbidden, Holy Ground**

Dante, Azriel, and Za'Afiel had joined up with Maxaminion, Cloud, Iofiel, and Makatiel.

It was nothing special. This place had become their home and base of operations.

Dante had just received a flash mail. It said: _"Well if it isn't Dante. Ziggz here. If you want to learn the secret of my curse then come to **Theta: Lost, Traveler's, Safe Heaven. **Come alone."_

It seem she had been invited by the great Ziggz. The strange part is how'd he get her member address. It was creepy and Maxaminion had put him on a list of enemies. Maxaminion didn't trust the fact he asked her to come alone.

Maxaminion didn't like the idea. "No dice. This is a horrid idea. He can't be trusted."

Dante crossed her arms. "But he defeated a data bug without drain! Its worth a shot to get more Intel from him!"

Cloud agreed with Dante. "She has a point. He could prove useful."

Azriel fell in line with Maxaminion. "We know next to nothing about him. We also know that he's been sighted in company with Ophelia. That in its self says something."

Though Azriel had a good point, Dante's decision didn't waver. It seemed thing are a bit out there. No one wanted for her to go, but she had a point. In the end she won. She had the ok, but what to expect.

"So, Maxaminion? I cant get to the theta server."

Maxaminion folded his arms. "It'll be a half hour."

She waited till Maxaminion was done, and by the time he was done, InuAcosta strolled on in. He was still a bit dazed. He sat in the back and no one paid him any attention.

"There were go. Your all set for the Theta and Lambda servers. Have fun." He waved her off.

Dante hopped over to the Theta server as fast as she could. Dante was at the Chaos Gate. She took a deep breath.

N/C: The Great Warrior


End file.
